Of Exquisite Beauty
by Touga
Summary: A tribute to the two beautiful people of Wei: Zhen Ji and Zhang He. It's war. Treachery is rampant, who can they trust but themselves?
1. Chapter 1

The author is not and never will be a big fan of yaoi nor shonen ai. So please don't expect such settings in this fan fiction. My thanks to Chibi Viki for some help. Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

"Are you prepared to meet your former lord in the upcoming battle in Guan Du?" There was a suspicious tone in Xiahou Dun's voice as he stepped inside the serene garden of He Fei Castle. He has never before set foot on the said garden for there was no reason for him to do so. Until now.

The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom that season, the petals slowly fell like pink snow covering the ground. Birds of different colors flew from one tree to another as they chirped gleefully. There was even a little brook running through the garden, adding to the soothing effect of the area. It was truly one of the most beautiful places in the massive castle.

But these Xiahou Dun ignored for such trivial matters held no interest to him. He only cared for the important battles that will lead Wei to victory. The renowned one-eyed warrior walked toward a lone figure leaning on a massive tree trunk. Hand on his sword's hilt, Xiahou Dun stopped in front of the newcomer to the Wei Forces.

"Cao Cao may have taken you under his wing but it doesn't mean that he completely trusts you." Xiahou Dun continued when the man refrained from answering. He wasn't even looking at him but at the colorful butterflies fluttering around him. _What insolence!_ "Be warned, Zhang He of Heijan, you are being watched. Any actions that we find treacherous will lead you to death."

The eccentric Zhang He finally settled his gaze on the irritated warrior before him, a little smirk forming at the corner of his lips. He crossed his arms on his chest but didn't straighten up from the tree, which caused further annoyance to the strict Xiahou Dun. "With all due respect, my lord, what nonsense are you blathering about now?"

"Know where your loyalties lie, amateur!"

Zhang He merely raised a thin eyebrow. _Amateur, eh?_ He finally straightened up from the tree and swept Xiahou Dun a flamboyant bow. "Forgive my impertinence, my lord. I should know my place."

Xiahou Dun narrowed his eye. He still didn't trust this combatant. His too nonchalant attitude was a little disconcerting. Zhang He was a difficult man to read for he rarely displays emotions. The little he shows was still doubtful since he masks his responses to events very well.

"But be assured, Lord Xiahou Dun." The young man continued as he stood on his full height. A serious expression replaced the smirk on his face. "I am now part of the Wei Forces. My loyalties lie on the Lord Cao Cao alone and no one else." Something akin to anger burned in the depth of his dark eyes. But it quickly disappeared, an unnerving calm took its place. "You have my word."

* * *

Zhang He's hold on the reins tightened as he scanned the battlefield. Finally, they are going to eliminate Yuan Shao from their path to victory. A muscle in his jaw clenched. He has served Yuan Shao before, but he felt no qualms about destroying his army now. Guo Tu, a high ranking officer of the enemy force, has falsely accused him of grave matters, which resulted to the Yuan Family's mistrust. The snake Guo Tu will taste the full wrath of the warrior Zhang He's vengeance.

"Remember my warning." Zhang He relaxed his hold on the reins when Xiahou Dun led his dark warhorse beside Zhang He's white steed.

"I will, my lord." The young man replied nonchalantly. "I shall prove to you that I am truly a warrior of the Wei Force. Shall we proceed gracefully?" The one eyed warrior scoffed his disbelief, as if saying _What can you do with those iron claws?_ Zhang He mentally shrugged. Underestimate him all he wants. He was once the best warrior of the Yuan Force, able to defeat hundreds of men. And when Xiahou Dun realizes that, he will respect his skills.

"All units, attack!" Cao Cao roared behind them as he raised his sword high up in the air. "Strike fear to the hearts of the Yuan Family!" The Wei Force shouted and charged toward the enemy below. Zhang He dug his heels on his horse's flanks and joined the officers as they galloped toward the Yuan Army.

It was bloodbath. Cries of fallen warriors were music to his ears. Zhang He's golden Peacock Claws proved to be as efficient as swords. More efficient, if truth be told. For the five long blades on each hand inflicted deep and fatal wounds, which can make his enemies curl in agonized pain before dying. Much to his vicious satisfaction. But he didn't waste his time on mere soldiers. He wanted to kill officers.

And Guo Tu was the first one on his list.

Zhang He galloped pass enemy soldiers, his attacks aimed at their throats for instant kill, and spied a comrade fighting not far away from him. He remembered him introducing himself as Xu Zhu. While the other officers were still quite reserved, Xu Zhu was the first one to welcome him in the Wei Force the moment he entered the cold stone walls of He Fei Castle. Zhang He found him stupid and annoying, yet friendly. A foolish trait a warrior should rid himself of. Then again, the large Wei Officer has begun to trust him. 

And was terribly being outnumbered by the enemy.

__

Tch! That fat lout couldn't do anything right! Zhang He thought in irritation. He galloped toward his comrade. Springing from his white steed before it halted, he somersaulted in the air and executed a perfect swan dive. The enemies around him were thrown away from the impact. Zhang He took advantage of it. His feet barely touching the ground, he swung his claws in a graceful yet deadly dance.

"Thanks for coming!" Xu Zhu wheezed as he swung his gigantic mace around, hitting his opponents hard on their heads and killing them instantly. "I knew we could count on you. I told Lord Cao Cao so!" The stupid grin was on his face as he spoke.

Zhang He didn't answer as he flicked away the blood dripping from his razor sharp claws. Why Lord Cao Cao would even want someone like Xu Zhu as his officer was beyond him. The large warrior was so simpleminded, Zhang He would bet his life that Xu Zhu would believe anything he was told… Unless he had strict orders not to listen to anyone but the Prime Minister himself.

__

Ah, so that's it.

The tyrant lord Cao Cao demanded complete obedience and loyalty from his officers and soldiers. Anyone who dared to oppose him would meet the cruelest of punishments. Any oversight, may it be minor or of grave importance, will result to one punishment alone. Death. Lord Cao Cao leads with an iron hand, and his men respect him for that.

And perhaps that's the reason the Wei Army was powerful.

Nodding toward Xu Zhu as his answer, Zhang He proceeded to mount on his white warhorse, but caught sight of his prey, Guo Tu, running away with his tail between his legs. He quickly directed his steed toward the treacherous snake, positioning his right hand for the deadly blow he's going to inflict on the man.

He finally caught up to him and swung his claws, wounding Guo Tu at his back. Blood gushed out, Guo Tu screamed in pain as he knelt on the ground. The lithe warrior dismounted, grabbing the officer by the scruff of his neck. Zhang He leveled his claws on his prey's throat, blood trickled down as the sharp points lightly dug on his neck.

"Well now, this is interesting." Zhang He said, a menacing look glinted in his eyes. "How ironic. I should be the one to die in your hands but lo and behold, I have you in my mercy instead. The tables have turned, my friend." Zhang He pulled back his claws in order to plunge them inside his enemy's throat. "Now, you die. Unpleasantly, I might add."

"W-Wait! Please! Hear me out!" Guo Tu begged. "I was merely following orders, Lord Zhang He! P-Please, spare me!!!"

Only a brow shooting upward betrayed Zhang He's thoughts. If he was surprised from that revelation, he didn't show it. Instead, he displayed mild curiosity. "On whose orders?"

"I-It was Lady Zhen! She ordered me to spread those rumors about you!" The pathetic officer stammered. "Lady Zhen Ji said that if I didn't---"

Guo Tu didn't finish. Zhang He pulled out the iron claws he plunged inside Guo Tu's skull. He released the inanimate body of the officer as he flicked his weapon clean of his blood. "What a pity that a man with a great mind and skill like yours merely lived to follow the perverse whims of a woman. Such wondrous gifts are a waste on you."

Zhang He walked toward his white steed and mounted. He galloped toward the castle to hunt down the Lady Zhen Ji. To kill her or not, he remained undecided. But he most probably will because of her treachery.

But first, she has a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Many thanks for the reviews!  I hope this story lives up to your expectations!  ^_^  The capture of Zhen Ji in this story happened during the battle of Guan Du and not in the attack on the city of Ye Jun. As you've read in the previous chapter, I didn't follow the actual events in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.  So can we forget whatever we read in the novel (for a while) and pretend that this happened?  It's just a fan fiction, after all.  ^_^;  Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

"I shall play a requiem for you."  Lady Zhen Ji stood proud and breathtakingly beautiful as she placed her flute beneath her full lower lip.  The mournful notes from her Dark Moon Flute echoed through the massive walls of the burning castle.  Their forces were undoubtedly being pushed back by the more powerful Wei Army.  And perhaps, the elegy she was playing was for the Yuan Family and not for Wei.

"Lady Zhen, you must flee!"  A soldier cried as he withdrew his sword from a Wei soldier's lifeless body.  He ran toward Zhen Ji and stopped in front of her; he has sworn to protect his Lord Yuan Xi's wife.  And that's what he was going to do until he breathes his last.  "Lady Zhen, please!"  He called over his shoulder.

Zhen Ji remained deaf to the soldier's pleas as she continued playing.  She will never leave the castle.  It wasn't because she has deep attachments to it and its residents.  No.  In fact, she hated the Yuan dwelling.  And the despicable family who resided in it.  It was honor that kept her from running away.  She was once part of this family and she will stay until the last of their stronghold falls.  No one may bear witness to her loyalty but she knew, deep within her heart, that she has repaid the Yuan Family.  They have given her shelter after all, clothed her, and fed her.  The only thing she could do for them was to fight with them until the end.

She closed her eyes as the music for the dead reverberated through the castle.

The Yuan Regime was finally going to end.  For this, she was neither glad nor distraught.  She merely felt… numb.  After all, Zhen Ji was used; was forcefully taken from her home and was wed to Yuan Shao's second son.  When the Lord Yuan Xi had gotten tired of her, she was discarded like common trash while he pursued another woman for a concubine.  Here, she was left alone to fend for herself and fight against the powerful Wei Army.

She accepted all of these for she knew women have always been treated that way.  And perhaps, it will be the same treatment for the years to come.  But…

Zhen Ji has always longed for freedom from the suffocating walls of the palace, longed to go back to her home where her family waited for her return.  The fall of the Yuan Family would undoubtedly grant her this long coveted freedom.

And she will never let anyone take it away from her!

She opened her eyes, determination burning within their depths.  She won't let the Wei Army destroy the palace.  She will do it herself, and will take as many enemy soldiers as she can with its downfall.  An ear-piercing note rang out of her flute, causing the enemy soldiers around her to breakdown from the unbearable high pitched sound.  This also caused the walls and ceiling to shake.  The building will soon collapse, and they must flee.

"Run!"  She shouted to her bodyguards and led the way to the nearest open castle doors.  Burning wooden debris started to fall as the flames quickly devoured the palace.  Cries from fallen warriors were drowned by the sound of crashing walls.  Zhen Ji blocked the horrible cries around her, silently praying for their souls to their deity.  The castle doors finally appeared in her view.  Just a few steps away, and freedom shall be hers.

The cold wind of dusk kissed her warm cheeks as they ran outside the palace walls.  _Freedom…_  She could almost taste its sweetness.  She looked back at the burning castle.  The castle will fall just like the sun as it sets in the horizon.  All those years of misery for being locked up in that massive prison disappeared along with the ashes.  She smiled, and how long it has been since she last did.

"Well, hello, Lady Zhen Ji.  So good to see you again."  An achingly familiar voice suddenly spoke behind her.  Zhen Ji froze.  _It couldn't be!  She has gotten rid of him!  Then how…?_  She shook her head in disbelief.  _Has he returned to assist the crumbling Yuan Regime?  Was he that loyal to Yuan Shao?!_  She quickly spun around to face her nemesis.

The golden butterfly etched on his breastplate reflected the flames from the burning castle before them, bathing his beautiful face with warm light.  He sat tall and proud on his white steed.  His Phoenix Talons gleamed wickedly from the light.  As always, no emotion on his face can be read.  Yet something burned deep in his eyes.  Anger?  Perhaps.  Zhen Ji couldn't tell.

"Lord Zhang He!"  A soldier cried in relief, obviously unaware that Zhang He has been banished from their force.  "Have you come to aid us?"

"Oh, thank the gods!  Lord Zhang He has returned!"

"Lord Zhang He!"

Zhang He ignored the approving soldiers as he watched Zhen Ji take a few steps back.  But she quickly collected herself and stopped.  He knew she didn't want to show him that she feared him.  She stood before him, beautiful and calm, as if nothing happened between them, as if she never wronged him.  She appeared to be the very personification of serenity.

But he knew better.  Her hands, which were folded in front of her, were slightly trembling.  The Lady Zhen knew of the callousness of the warrior Zhang He.  She was right to be afraid of him.

"The Wei Forces are advancing."  Zhang He finally spoke.  His gaze fell on the remaining soldiers before him.  All of them were listening intently to him, for they respected his abilities and strength.  He was once the best warrior of Yuan Shao, after all.  "The Yuan Regime is falling.  You have no choice but to flee."  His dark eyes met Zhen Ji's.  "I will take Lady Zhen to safety."

The soldiers quickly murmured their agreement.  The Lord Zhang He was terribly strong, able to protect their lady when the need arises.  Their Lady Zhen Ji will be in good and dependable hands.

"You have my gratitude, Lord Zhang He, but I must decline your offer."  Zhen Ji finally spoke up, her cool mask back in place.  There was a stubborn tilt to her chin as she looked up at Zhang He.  "I am capable of taking care of myself."  With that announcement, she turned and walked off.

The soldiers were aghast at her reaction.  It was the first time they heard the Lady Zhen blatantly disobey an order.  An order from a powerful general at that.  They quickly turned around to apologize to Zhang He for their lady's behavior.  But were quite taken aback to see amusement lighting up his eyes instead of anger.

Zhang He shook his head.  "Go."  He ordered the soldiers.  "I'll take care of her."  He then led his horse to the path Zhen Ji took.

The rough path was flanked by tall trees on both sides.  It was a perfect place for an enemy ambush.  Zhen Ji quickened her pace.  _Maybe she should have ridden with Lord Zhang He..._  No!  She shook her head.  She never considered him an ally the first moment she laid her eyes on the beautiful Zhang He.  There was something about him that made her quite wary.  She found herself always alert whenever he was around.

It was as if those slanted dark eyes of his could see through her cool disposition.  See inside her.

She shivered.  Why was she so afraid of him?  She somehow knew he wasn't going to hurt her.  The rumors about him, which were even nasty at times, never included him being a woman-beater.  He was quite popular with the women in the Yuan dwelling and was fondly called the _Beautiful Enchanter _before.  So there was really no reason to fear him.  Except in the battlefield.

Still, there was something in him that was quite… _predatory_.

"Are you going to be stubborn all night?"  Zhen Ji visibly jumped when she heard Zhang He beside her.  Too immersed in her own thoughts, she never heard the galloping hooves of the warrior's horse behind her.  If it were the enemy, she could have been killed by now.  "It's not safe for a beautiful woman like you to walk alone, especially in a time like this."  Zhang He continued.  The lady beside him still refused to speak.  "When Lord Cao Cao finds you, he will take you for himself and make you his wife."

That got Zhen Ji's attention.  _No!  She won't let that happen again.  She has suffered enough in Yuan Xi's hands.  She'd rather not repeat the experience.  She looked up at the long haired warrior.  "You mean, you're taking me with you?  Are you truly going to help me escape?"_

Zhang He was silent for a moment.  He merely stared at her.  Then he suddenly shook his head as if something about her displeased him.  When he finally spoke, his voice was quite flat.  "Don't get me wrong.  I now serve Lord Cao Cao."  Zhen Ji's eyes grew wide.  He has defected to the enemy!  "Your fate with Wei would undoubtedly be the same one when you were brought to the Yuan Family."

"Then I refuse to accept that fate!"  Zhen Ji cried out, her eyes flashing with anger.  "I will not be forced into submission again!"  Freedom was but a stone's throw away.  She will never let anyone take it away from her!

Zhang He merely sat, staring at her for a moment.  He was quite surprised at her passionate reply.  During his stay in the Yuan dwelling, and the few moments he's seen her, Zhen Ji appeared to be meek and obedient.  A perfect wife, his fellow generals would say.  He scoffed.  Yes, a perfect wife for those who led a dull life.

Zhen Ji was flushing with anger.  And he found it quite… endearing.  Perhaps he could see more of this fiery side of her?

"Never thought I'd see such fire in you."  He smirked.  "I take it you weren't happy with the late Lord Yuan Xi?"  His dark eyes bore on hers.  "Why is that, may I ask?  Didn't he please you… in bed?"  The smirk was still there, as a pitying look settled in his eyes.  "Or perhaps, it was the other way around?"

Her eyes grew wide then quickly turned into angry slits.  Zhen Ji seethed with rage as she fisted her hands on her sides.  Never in her life has she hated another human being as much as she hated Zhang He right now.  How dare he say such things to her?!  She choked as an unfamiliar lump formed in her throat.

_He knew.  Zhen Ji gritted her teeth as she turned and continued walking away from him.  _And perhaps the whole castle knew of her failure._  She knew that she has been laughingly called the _Ice Maiden_ behind her back.  Because she was incapable of responding to her husband during their intimate moments._

It bothered her before, yes.  But not as much as it did now.  Zhang He throwing that sordid fact to her face almost made her lash at him with rage.  She used all her willpower to stop herself from attacking him.  Zhang He's knowledge of her disability shouldn't bother her.

But it did.

Zhang He scratched his head.  Now what?  What was she getting all huffy all of a sudden?  Surely his jest about her marriage couldn't have offended her.

She heard him sigh behind her as he continued to follow her.  "I apologize."  The words were barely a whisper.  He cleared his throat and tried again; Zhen Ji couldn't believe he has spoken them.  Then again, she could be wrong.  She stopped and whirled around.

"What?"  She demanded.

Zhang He frowned as he dismounted from his horse.  "You heard me."  He took the reins and led the horse toward her.  "Here."  The handsome warrior held out the reins to her.  Zhen Ji looked at him suspiciously, refusing to accept his offering of his white steed.  Sighing impatiently, Zhang He grabbed her left hand and dumped the reins on it, mumbling something under his breath about women and their unreasonable qualms.  "Take this and flee.  Before any of the Caos see you."

For the first time in her life, Zhen Ji was speechless.  Zhang He nodded toward her and turned to leave.  "T-Thank you."  She finally called out to his retreating form.  If he heard her or not, she didn't know for he gave no sign.  He simply left.

Zhen Ji quickly collected herself and mounted on the horse.  Her heart started to beat faster as she galloped out of the forest.  _Freedom… she can finally go back home.  But first, she has to get out of Guan Du.  And in order to do that, she has to go past enemy soldiers.  Her grip on her Dark Moon Flute tightened.  She swung her weapon around her as she galloped past enemy soldiers._

"Halt!  You will go no further!"  A powerful voice called out to her.  She didn't dare look back but continued on to her escape.  She leaned forward on the saddle, urging the horse to gallop faster.

_Please, please, let me escape, she silently prayed._

But her prayers went unanswered.  She felt someone grab her arm and was roughly hauled off her horse.  She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain as her captor's fingers grasped on her flesh; as the small of her back slammed against his breastplate.

"And what do we have here?"  Her captor sneered as he settled her on his lap.  "One of Yuan Shao's concubines, no doubt?"  He placed his rough fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.  And was taken aback by the sheer loveliness of his captive.  Although her face was covered with dust and dirt, her beauty was still apparent.  His sneering quickly turned into admiration.

She avoided her eyes, which pleased him immensely for it meant that she has accepted that she was his.  Her skin was ivory white, soft and flawless.  Her lips full, though quite trembling.  And her body… she has the curves on the right places.

He could stare at her forever.

"Lord Cao Pi," a soldier called from behind them, "what shall we do with her?"

Cao Pi, their Lord Cao Cao's son, looked back at his captive then to the soldiers around him.  "No one touches her.  She is mine."  He announced.  "She will be given my protection for I will soon make her my wife!"

His announcement was met by cheers from his army.

At that particular moment, Zhang He appeared.  Zhen Ji, though with her head bowed down, caught the tall frame of Zhang He at the corner of her eye.  She discreetly took a quick glance at him and winced.  There was exasperation etched on his beautiful face before he quelled it to nonchalance.  After all the things he's done for her so that she could escape…

"Zhang He!"  Zhen Ji was surprised when the man behind her suddenly called the lithe warrior.  She tensed.  Did he notice their silent communication?

"Yes, my lord?"  Zhang He stepped forward and swept Cao Pi a flamboyant bow.

"The warhorse this woman was using belonged to you."  Cao Pi remarked, his eyes narrowing toward Zhang He.  There were certain distinctions, marks, put on the horses which were used by the Wei Forces.  It was done for easy identification, and this was how Cao Pi noticed that the horse Zhen Ji rode was Zhang He's.  "Explain how she got it from you.  Has she beaten you in battle?"

Zhang He lied without skipping a beat.  "Aye, my lord.  She has beaten me in battle."  He dramatically placed a hand on his chest.  "I found myself unable to mar such exquisite beauty with my deadly talons.  After all, I'm a lover of everything beautiful."  His gazed flicked over to Zhen Ji, who was staring at him incredulously, then back to Cao Pi.  "And I must say what I did was right since you found her much to your liking.  What more can uplift a man's ego than a lovely wife decorated by his side?"

Cao Pi nodded his acceptance of Zhang He's explanation.  If there's a weakness in Zhang He's skills, it was beauty.  The eccentric warrior loved and respected that particular abstract.  Cao Pi looked at his timid captive.  The woman still refused to look at him.  Afraid of him?  Perhaps.

Zhang He bowed yet again before Cao Pi and turned to leave.  But before he could take another step, his Lord's son called him again.  "I hear you served under Yuan Shao before.  Do you know this woman?"

Zhang He took a quick glance at Zhen Ji and nodded.  "She's the late Lord Yuan Xi's wife.  Lady Zhen Ji."

"Zhen Ji, eh?"  Cao Pi looked at his captive again.  His breath caught yet again at her sheer attractiveness.  This woman was dangerous to his sanity.  He looked back at Zhang He.  "I want you to ride with her, for a familiar face could ease her fears of me and of Wei."  Cao Pi waited until Zhang He nodded his detached acquiescence.  Without dismounting, he settled Zhen Ji on her feet.  Zhang He avoided looking at her and she to him as he led her to his horse.

Zhang He assisted Zhen Ji as she mounted on the large horse.  He then seated himself behind her.  And the march toward the main camp began.

"You're an idiot for getting captured again."  Zhen Ji's head shot up, bumping Zhang He's chin in the process.  He swore softly but refrained from rubbing his chin.  All eyes were on them, he was sure.  Especially on the beautiful woman before him.  So any obvious gestures he does will be questioned.

"I'm sorry."  Zhen Ji whispered, lowering her head once again.  "Please help me escape again."  She shut her eyes for her vision of being free was getting dim.  And she knew what Zhang He's answer will be.

"That's impossible.  We are being watched."

Zhen Ji sighed.

"Why didn't you fight him when he seized you?"  Zhang He asked through gritted teeth.  If the soldiers around him noticed that he was speaking to her, he will be suspect of having interest in her even though she was already spoken for.  And that will not bode well.  For him.  "Where was the fire you showed me a while back?"

She was silent for a minute.  Then she answered.  "I… I thought if I showed him I was cold… that I was the _Ice Maiden_, he'll lose his interest in me."  Just like Yuan Xi did.  "I guess I was wrong."

"_Ice Maiden?"  Zhang He asked incredulously.  "What nonsense are you talking about now?"_

It took all of Zhen Ji's will not to look behind her, at him, to see the expression on his handsome face.  Was he telling the truth?  Didn't he really know?  "It's nothing."

Zhang He snorted.  "Nevertheless, being cold to Lord Cao Pi won't change a thing.  He has seen you and has fallen for your beauty."  He frowned.  "And he will make you his wife."  Somehow, the fact didn't sit well with him.  The Lady Zhen marrying again.  He shook his head.  It was probably sympathy he was feeling.

"This face of mine is a curse rather than a gift."

"Couldn't agree more."  Zhang He mumbled behind her.

And then, there was silence.

Zhen Ji broke it with another sigh.  "I'm truly indebted to you.  For helping me escape before."

Zhang He scoffed.  "Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did to me while I was serving under the Yuan Army."  Zhen Ji's hair prickled when she detected the steel edge in his voice.  Her heart started to beat faster, a bead of sweat ran down her face as he lowered his head toward her.  "It was interesting… that rumor you spread."  He growled low in his throat.  "About us."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

"That tactic will not work against Liu Bei!"  The Lord of Wei, Cao Cao, slammed his mighty fist on the table, causing the brush and the ink resting on it to rattle.  He grabbed the parchment where their recent strategy has been written and crumpled it.  "Use your brains!  Liu Bei can easily defeat us with that foolish proposal!"

"But he doesn't have an army to speak of."  Li Dian, one of his high ranking officers, answered.  "Surely he doesn't have enough soldiers to—"

"He does."  The white turbaned Xu Huang cut in calmly.  "The spies have reported that he and his people are traveling to seek assistance from Wu because of his defeat in Jing.  We not only have Shu to fight against but Wu as well."

"Then we should attack him now!"  The stern and inflexible warrior Xiahou Yuan roared.  "We must crush him before he reaches Wu!"

"Yes, we should."  His one-eyed brother, Xiahou Dun, agreed.  "But not without a good strategy.  The terrain of the area is quite treacherous.  We must be careful."

"True, but Liu Bei's pitiable force could not possibly hope to match ours."  The easy going third son of Cao Cao, Zhi, interjected.  "He stands no chance against us.  I say we attack him at once!"

"No, brother.  A strategy is needed."  Cao Pi, the sharp and cautious second son of Cao Cao, stood up.  "Liu Bei is no ordinary foe.  Surely he has some sort of a back-up plan.  Attacking him head on could prove disastrous."

"You are being overly cautious!"  One officer shouted.  "Or perhaps you are afraid to face Liu Bei?"  With that taunt, the loud argument about the strategy started.

Zhang He tried to stifle a yawn as he lazily leaned on one of the cold stone walls of the conference hall.  His fellow officers were bickering like children again.  To have a lot of strong and stubborn generals in the army could be advantageous, but it can also be maddening.  No one was willing to listen to the other's opinions.  And the poor table could very well break into pieces any moment now with all that hand slamming.

He watched as the officers continued to argue and bang their fists on the wooden table to prove their point, veins popping out of their necks from all the shouting and cursing.  Zhang He sighed and looked out the window, at the clear morning sky.

What he would give to get out of the room and go to the castle garden to relax…

His sigh was echoed by the warrior standing beside him.  "Can't decide what strategy to use; now they're squabbling like women."  Zhang Liao muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Zhang He to hear.  The younger warrior also leaned on the wall and watched his fellow officers fight with words.  "If our opponents see us now, they'll be laughing their heads off."

Zhang He chuckled, much to Liao's surprise.  The long haired warrior rarely showed any emotions, be it anger or amusement.  He always just looked… bored.  "Yet Lord Cao Cao seems to enjoy the little spectacle he is witnessing right now."

Zhang Liao followed his comrade's gaze and, true enough, their overlord was quietly sitting in his chair.  Amusement lighting up his eyes as he watched his generals argue in front of him.  "Hm… how odd."  He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"No, it isn't."  Zhang He replied as he straightened up from the wall.  "Lord Cao Cao merely wants his officers to… shall we say… get heated up for the upcoming battle in Bo Wan Po.  What better way to do it than by taunting and underestimating our proud comrades?"  He smirked.  "That way, their hatred toward Liu Bei increases.  And defeating him will be foremost in their minds.

"Heh."  Zhang Liao chuckled.  "Just like boosting their morale, eh?  How devious."

"Indeed."  Zhang He agreed as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gardens."  He answered with a careless wave.  The room was getting too loud for his liking.  He figured that the strategy will form itself somehow in the argument.  His fellow generals were capable of doing that anyway.  And besides, he wanted to spend his time in the peaceful garden and perhaps take a little nap on a high branch of his favorite tree.

With that in mind, he walked toward the door and opened it.  And was quite surprised to find Lady Zhen Ji standing in front of him.  Zhen Ji was surprised herself, but she quickly masked it with her usual serene look.

"What are you doing here?"  Zhang He asked with mild curiosity, blocking her view of the room with his tall frame.  But the angry shouts of the people inside didn't escape her notice.

"Is there a disagreement going on inside?"  She asked instead of answering his question.  Zhang He shrugged.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It will once I announce that I am joining the army."  Zhen Ji answered indignantly.  She pushed right past the stunned warrior and stepped inside the room.

"_What?"  She heard Zhang He's incredulous response but decided to ignore it.  The moment the men noticed that she was inside the room, they quickly quieted down.  All eyes were trained on her as she stood a few steps away from the door.  Zhang He closed the door behind him and leaned casually on it._

_This is going to be interesting…_

"Why, Lady Zhen, what brought you here?"  Cao Pi stood up and walked toward his beloved.  Once again, his breath caught at the sheer loveliness of his future wife.  He just couldn't take his eyes away from her.  And he would wager his life that everyone in the room felt the same way as he did.

She wore the colors of Wei.  And it wonderfully complemented her ivory white skin.  Her long dark hair, which was gathered at the top of her head and fastened in a way for it to hang freely down the small of her back, was silky and shiny just like the golden Phoenix headdress crowning her head.  He will be the luckiest man alive when he marries Lady Zhen, and the men in all of China will envy him for that.  His chest swelled with pride.

_Yes, she will be mine.  He thought._

"I have decided to join your fight against Liu Bei."  She said in a clear voice, her air of elegance and hauteur apparent.  "I am strong.  My skills surpass that of an average warrior."  Her words were met by silence as the men continued to just stare at her.  Then she saw the moment when the men stopped ogling at her, when they finally understood what she was saying.  They were starting to scowl at each other.

Murmurs of disbelief and outrage were heard.  Most of the men were insulted and the others were quite amused at her announcement.  Zhang He was amused himself.  Some of the men were already red with anger, but they wisely held their tongue in respect for their lord's future wife.

"We cannot let her do this, Lord Pi."  One of the sub-officers said.  "The battlefield is no place for a woman."  The statement was quickly agreed upon by most of the officers.

"Besides, we don't have proof that she can indeed fight."  Another piped in.  The rest quickly nodded their agreement.  "It will be too dangerous for her."

Zhang He inwardly shrugged.  What did Lady Zhen expect?  He knew his fellow officers wouldn't let her join.  Their pride demanded it.  He watched the rigid form of Zhen Ji as she gripped tighter onto her flute.  Too bad for the Lady Zhen.   And he was quite hoping to see her dance in the battlefield once again…

He turned toward the door to leave the room when Cao Pi suddenly spoke up.

"She _can_ fight."  Pi said, remembering the moment he met the beautiful Zhen Ji.  "She has fought evenly with Zhang He during the battle in Guan Du."

All the men in the room looked past Zhen Ji's shoulder, at the frozen warrior by the door.  Ji quickly whipped her head around to see Zhang He's reaction.  His back was to her but she could see the tension on his broad shoulders.  She winced.  She has gotten him in trouble again.

Surely they wouldn't think his skills inferior now that they found out she "fought evenly with him" back in Guan Du.  Would they?  The lithe warrior actually lied for her back then.  And he has experienced nothing else but humiliation because of her.

She has to do something for him in return...

"L-Lord Zhang He's strength is unmatched."  Zhen Ji tried to explain in the long silence.  "I couldn't possibly hold a candle to him.  He was merely giving allowances when we---"

"She is being modest, my lords."  Zhang He suddenly cut her off in mid sentence with a careless wave.  He leaned back on the door again and crossed his arms in front of him.  "Lady Zhen is indeed powerful.  She was like an avenging angel when we last met in battle."  He nodded toward Zhen Ji and almost laughed out loud at the quick incredulity that crossed her lovely features.  Lord Cao Pi, who was standing beside her, wore a gloating expression, as if he was the one being complimented.

_Damn, he already thinks she's his.  Zhang He thought and almost frowned at his lord but caught himself from doing so.  He mentally shook himself.  What the hell was he thinking?  Of course she was his.  Lord Cao Pi already claimed her, didn't he?_

"Lady Zhen is like a flower."  Zhang He continued as if reciting an ode.  "A beautiful red rose to be precise.  Seemingly harmless on the outside, yet dangerous for she hides her thorns beneath her beauty."  His eyes met Zhen Ji's.  "I got too close to her in battle and was pricked by her deadly thorns.  I still wear the scars from that battle.  She is not a warrior one must think lightly of."

Zhen Ji continued to stare at him with wide eyes.  Was he complimenting her skills?  Did he really think highly of her?  Or… was he merely trying to help her again?  She sighed and tore her gaze off him.  _Yes, that's probably it._  She thought.  _After all, he hasn't seen me in battle, has he?  Her grip on her flute tightened as she fixed her gaze on the officers in front of her.  It didn't matter what he thinks of her.  What matters was what these officers think of her now._

Still, it would be nice if Zhang He respected her skills as well.

The men were silent for a moment.  Then one of the officers, Yu Jin, finally spoke up.  "If she has fought evenly with Lord Zhang He, then I believe she is worthy of being part of the Wei Army."  He nodded toward Zhang Liao who stood not far away from him.  "After all, Lord Zhang He dueled with Lord Zhang Liao before and none of them was victorious.  And if Lady Zhen is as strong as they are…"

"Aye.  And Lord Cao Pi thinks highly of her as well."  Cheng Yu, one of the sub officers, agreed.

"Well then, looks like Lady Zhen is one of us!"  Cao Zhi announced as he grinned at Ji.

"Hurray!  Does that mean we now have a female officer in our ranks?"  Zhen Ji's gaze flew to a large officer behind Lord Cao Cao.  The man wore a goofy grin on his face as he looked at her expectantly.  Xu Zhu.  She remembered him introducing himself.  "She looks strong and so pretty.  We're so lucky!  We're going to have the loveliest woman fighting for Wei!  Shu and Wu will be envious!"

"Well said, Xu Zhu!"  Cao Pi laughed.  "We indeed have a jewel within our midst!"

"Here!  Here!"  Jia Xu raised his fist.  "No other female can surpass out Lady Zhen when it comes to beauty.  We are graced by her presence!"

The declaration was followed by cheers of approval from other officers.  She hid a smile.  Finally, she was one of them.  And she had to thank Zhang He for that.  But before she could turn around, she felt Cao Pi drape a possessive arm around her shoulders.  She looked up and found him smiling down at her, his eyes dark with emotion.  She forced herself to stop from cowering away from him.

It was the same look.  The kind of look her late husband always bestowed on her when he first met her.  Lord Cao Pi desired her, like Yuan Xi did before him.  And she almost shivered with loathing.  It's happening again.  What she feared and hated the most.

Her cursed face had done it again.

Concealing her emotions with a serene look, she politely stepped away from Pi and bowed before him.  "Thank you, my lord."  She then turned to face Zhang He.  But found that he has already left the room.

She felt… disappointed.

He should have been there with her, smiling down at her instead of Cao Pi.  He's familiar presence always comforted her, even though they weren't exactly friends.  Just comrades.  Still, he should be the one congratulating her.  But now, he was nowhere to be seen.  She suddenly felt alone and unprotected.  _Damn him for making her feel this way._

Cao Pi grabbed her arm before she could walk away from him.  "Where do you think you're going?"  He chuckled as he pulled her close toward him and kissed her.  Zhen Ji shut her eyes and her mind as she endured his kiss.

_Damn him!_

* * *

The relaxing sound of the brook running in the garden welcomed Zhang He as he entered the garden.  Birds chirped their welcome as he walked toward his huge elm tree.  He stopped and looked up at it.  Its branches were spread high and wide as if reaching for the heavens, the leaves like the colors of fall.  Castle dwellers feared this particular tree.  They said that it was haunted by evil spirits and whoever dared come near it will be cursed.  Zhang He scoffed.  What nonsense.  To him, it was just like a large bonsai.

"Mind if I take a little nap here?"  He asked the tree as he stroked its mighty trunk.  He jumped up to a high branch and sat himself there.  He stretched his long leg along the sturdy branch, while the other one dangled below him, and leaned back on the trunk.

His arms serving as a cushion under his head, He closed his eyes and listened to the soft tapping of the bamboo stems against one another as they swayed with the wind.  The rustling of the trees caused by the soft breeze was music to his ears.  It was nature's sweet lullaby.  And it's lulling him to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps approaching him.  All traces of sleep were wiped away from his mind as he raised his guard.  He didn't open his eyes but waited for the intruder to make himself known.  The stranger didn't come to kill him, He was sure.  He didn't sense any outright hostility from him.  Yet…

The stranger merely stood, for quite a long time, not doing anything.  Zhang He almost let down his guard.  But when he heard something wheezing in the air toward him, he automatically reached out and intercepted the thrown object aimed at him.  He flipped in the air and landed on a branch higher than the last one.  Prepared to fight back, He glared at his attacker until he realized who stood under the tree.

"Lady Zhen?"  He hid his surprise with a bored look.  Zhen Ji looked bloody furious and he had no idea why.  He looked at the object in his hand.  _A pebble, huh?  He threw the stone over his shoulder and resumed his resting position.  He closed his eyes._

"Get down from there."  Zhen Ji commanded through clenched teeth.

"What are you so angry about?"  He yawned.  "You got in the army, didn't you?  You should be glad."

"You left me in there!"

"So?"  Zhang He sat up and looked down at her flushed face.  "I never knew you being helpless, Lady Zhen, but this---"

"That came out wrong."  Zhen Ji cut him off.  "What I meant was that you were assigned by Lord Cao Pi to escort me and you neglected that duty by leaving me in the conference hall."

"Now, hold on."  He jumped from the branch and landed gracefully behind Ji.  She involuntarily took a few steps back; away from He's rather close proximity.  But he followed her until her back pressed to the elm's trunk.  "I was to escort you _only_ on our way back here.  I have accomplished my duty as far as I'm concerned."

"You must have misunderstood your orders."  Ji replied calmly, retreating to her serene mask.  But deep inside of her, she was trembling.  At first glance, He looked bored.  But something burned deep in his beautiful eyes.  Anger?  But why?  "Lord Pi's orders were for you to accompany me until I am comfortable here.  And I am still far from comfortable."

"Why are you doing this?"  Zhang He muttered.

"W-What?"

Zhang He suddenly moved away from her.  "Oh?  Are you saying you are quite comfortable with me?  I'm flattered, my lady."  He smirked.  The anger she saw in his eyes disappeared.  And she wondered what triggered it.

Ji let out the breath she was unconsciously holding.  "I-It's not that…"

"Then what is?"  He asked nonchalantly as he jumped back to the branch he was resting on earlier.  He resumed his lazy position and closed his eyes.  "I'm going to take a nap for a while, Lady Zhen.  If you want to return to the castle, then please do so."

"I'd like to stay here."  Ji replied curtly.

Zhang He didn't answer.  Ji looked up at the handsome warrior's relaxed position.  _Sleeping already?  She thought as she settled herself on a flat rock nearby and faced the running brook.  She raised her flute to her lips and started to play her favorite song, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little.  She missed her family and her home village.  And it looked like she will be stuck here for quite a long time._

The soft notes from her flute reached Zhang He.  He sighed as he opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.  He didn't know why Lady Zhen preferred to stay with him than go back to the castle.  Was it because they both came from Yuan and that she trusted him more than anyone else?  Was it because he's the lesser of the two evils?

It's a mistake if she thought him her friend.  In fact, she should be wary of him.  After all, he found out that she was the one who started the rumors that stained his integrity back in the Yuan Force.  He should be angry, aye, but it was already all in the past.  And if she ever did that to him again, he would kill her.  For real.

Why she would spread a rumor about them sleeping together was beyond him.  If she had a personal grudge against him, it seemed that she has already forgotten.  After all, she wanted him to accompany her until she gets used to the castle and its people.

He sat up and looked at her.

Still, he wanted to know… why she spread those rumors about them.

"Ji."  Zhen Ji started when she heard He call her by her first name.  She lowered her flute and slowly turned around to face him.  And met his dark eyes with a surprised look.  Did he just call her Ji?  A warm sensation enveloped her.  It was nice… hearing him say her name.

"Yes?"

"Why did you spread those rumors about us?"  She didn't expect the question, He noticed, as she continued to just stare up at him.  He then saw the flush that slowly crept up Ji's neck and then to her flawless cheeks.  She was completely taken aback by his question and was embarrassed by it.  Yet, he wanted to know…  Will she answer him?  Will she be honest about it?  He watched as she bit her lower lip nervously.  She opened her mouth to answer him but quickly clamped it shut.  Finally, she lowered her eyes.

"I'd rather not answer that question today, my lord."  Ji replied as she returned her gaze to the brook.  "Perhaps another time.  I'm sorry."

Zhang He watched her rigid form as she turned her back to him.  He sighed.  _All right, another time then._  So what will they do for now?

"Ji."  He called her again and waited patiently until she looked back at him.  He raised his hand in a careless wave.  "Come up to the tree.  I'll show you the beauty of this garden."  He smiled as he offered his hand down to her.  After a long moment of indecision, Ji finally smiled back and reached out to grasp his outstretched hand.

* * *

A/N:  Thank you for the reviews!  And for the pointers as well.  I hope this story lives up to your expectations.  Although I think I messed up this chapter.  Gomen if this was a little boring.  I'll do better next time!  I promise!  ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  Gomen, minna!  Gomen for not updating sooner.  I've been quite busy with some projects lately.  But here's the 4th chapter.  Thank you for the reviews!  I appreciate them very much.  ^___^

Jackie, thanks for the compliment.  Are you a member of the Words of the Mind forum as well?  ^___^

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

"If you want to stay here with me, you have to tolerate my excessive fondness for this garden," Zhang He smiled teasingly.  "I could tell you just what and how many of each species of trees are in here.  But that would be too boring, wouldn't it?"  Her breath catching, Zhen Ji didn't say anything but merely stared at him as he reached out his hand to her.

His smile was her undoing.  She had never before seen any astonishing transformation a simple smile can do to a man.  And it wasn't everyday she got to see Zhang He's face light up in an almost boyish expression; it was quite… _endearing.  The warmth and sincerity in that one simple act lured her to him, to trusting him.  He was truly a magnificent creature and she didn't know how she could defend herself against his alluring charm._

Zhen Ji watched his long fingers close around her smaller right hand as he pulled her up the tree toward him, his other strong arm wrapping around her slim waist to steady her while she regained her footing on the high tree branch.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Zhang He murmured, releasing her and gesturing to the garden before them.  Ji followed his gaze and marveled at the beauty of the area.  The colors of the setting sun bathed the garden in a warm golden light.  The brook reflected the light of the sun, glistening like little diamonds on a clear silken cushion.  The symmetry of the design encouraged the serene concept of the garden, which made the divine hand of nature and the hand of human blend into breathtaking harmony and equality.

Ji smiled.  Her companion truly appreciated nature and its beauty.  She had once found him resting on a branch, much like what he was doing before she arrived, during their stay in the Yuan Dwelling.  He may be a fierce, cold blooded warrior in the battlefield but it was refreshing to discover this gentle side to his character.

His humble abode…

Aye, he belonged here.  Much like the colorful butterflies that fluttered around them, careless and free.  And she was quite glad she was standing there, next to him and his quiet strength…

Until he ruined it with an unexpected remark.  "So Lady Zhen, those natural blushes on your cheeks are just quite divine.  It was no wonder Lord Cao Pi has fallen for you."

"W-What?"  She asked, confusion marring her perfect brows.

"Now don't tell me you don't know the majestic effect of your beauty on the soldiers here?"  Junyi continued, dramatically placing a hand on his chest in surprise.  Zhen Ji continued to frown up at him.  _What in the world made him say such a thing to her?_  She then realized that he was unusually talking quite loudly, as if an audience was there to hear him.  His dark eyes were guarded, glittering with warning.  "Lord Cao Pi should always keep an eye on his beloved at all times."

"That was why I asked you to look after her for me, Zhang He."  Zhen Ji realized a second too late why her companion acted that way.  The second son of Cao Cao was standing there under the tree.  She quickly whipped her head toward the newcomer, totally forgetting that she stood on a high narrow tree branch, and swayed due to her sudden movement.  Zhang He quickly shot out an arm and wrapped it around her waist to steady her.

Zhen Ji automatically grabbed hold on his muscled forearms until she regained her footing.  Climbing a tree on high heels was stupid, she thought lamely.

"Come, Lady Zhen, we must retire for the day."  Cao Pi frowned at the familiarity between the two but quickly dismissed it.  His future wife and the eccentric Zhang He?  Pi shook his head.  _It was impossible._  Zhang He of Heijan was different from the other generals in the army.  He saw open admiration in the eyes of his comrades whenever they looked at the Lady Zhen.  But not Zhang He.  Interest never lit his face.  He was always indifferent, as if oblivious to the lady's unparalleled beauty.

_Hell, the arrogant peacock might even think he was far more beautiful than Lady Zhen, Cao Pi mused as he watched the deadpan face of the lithe warrior with hawk eyes.  If it were the other generals, they wouldn't have been able to take their eyes off _his_ lady, fascination apparent.  Satisfied with his reasoning, he motioned for Zhen Ji to follow him back to the castle._

The eccentric Zhang He posed no threat for Ji's attention.  So he was the perfect general who could look after her.

Junyi felt more than saw the reluctance of the woman in his arms to comply with the lord's orders to follow him.  Her hold on his arms tightened as if he suddenly became her only friend in the whole of China, as if she was gathering strength and courage from him to face Cao Cao's son.

She didn't want to go with him.  Zhen Ji thought in sheer panic and hoped that Zhang He would interfere.  She stilled.  Since when had she started depending on the angel-faced warrior beside her?  And when had she become a helpless infant, unable to take care of her own problems?  And yes, she admitted to herself ruefully, Cao Pi's attention _was_ a problem.

She straightened her shoulders, released her hold of Zhang He, and stepped away from him.  Sensing that the Lady Zhen was prepared to go, Junyi assisted her slow descent from the tree, with Cao Pi reaching out to her to receive her in his arms.

Zhang He then witnessed the lustful gaze Pi bestowed on Ji before he lowered his head toward her and claimed her mouth.  Zhen Ji's body turned rigid as she stood, her hands fisted on her sides as she tolerated his kiss.

"Come with me to my bedchambers, Lady Zhen," Cao Pi growled low when he released her soft lips.  "I want you tonight," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him.

Zhen Ji couldn't do anything but follow.  For she knew that to defy the lord's wishes was foolish.  It could cost her her life.  She sighed and gave a helpless glance toward Zhang He who remained behind her.

Only to find him propped up against the trunk.  Sleeping.

* * *

The Battle at Bo Wan Po…

His feathers were ruffled, so to speak.  The mighty generals of Wei noticed as they watched Zhang He mount on his horse and lead his force toward the enemy.  As what was planned in their strategy.

The arrogant peacock, the name they called him behind his back, didn't have the usual laid back and bored expression on his face, which was undoubtedly a first.  His lips were set in a grim line; his eyes were dark with, to their surprise, anger.  Whatever triggered that rare emotion, which they thought never existed, from him must have been something of great magnitude.  It looked like he was ready to kill a thousand in his current disposition.

And they now knew that a furious Zhang He was not someone who should be crossed.  After all, if a calm and almost nonchalant Zhang He was enough to send lesser men running in fear, then what chances did the enemy soldiers have against an angry and definitely a murderous one?  A cold shiver ran through the soldiers of Wei as they watched Junyi disappear from their view.  One thing was for certain.  They were quite glad that the eccentric general fought with them and not against them.

The lithe warrior reached his assigned destination, where Shu soldiers were clustered together for a tactical attack.  Dismounting without halting his horse, Zhang He plunged into the enemy like a burning torpedo, killing most of his opponents in one blow.  He continued his graceful dance of death until none of the enemy stood alive.  His gleaming iron claws were the last thing the enemy soldiers saw before they succumbed to a painful death.

Junyi smiled menacingly as he bestowed deadly and unmerciful slashes upon the frightened Shu soldiers.  If they saw him a demon in battle, then so be it.  They would know and fear the name…

"Zhang He."  The lithe warrior flicked the blood from his iron claws and slowly turned around to face Cao Pi.

_Tch.  What does he want now?  He thought in irritation as he walked toward his horse.  "Yes, my lord?"  He asked calmly as he mounted his steed._

"Head North, General," Cao Pi ordered, "Lady Zhen is breaking through the enemy force there.  I want you to assist her."

A muscle in the long haired warrior's jaw clenched, the only sign that he was fast losing patience on the man before him.  "With all due respect, my lord, but shouldn't you be the one who should look after her?  After all, you have already claimed her as yours."

"You know very well that I have more important matters to attend to than baby sit Lady Zhen."

_Baby sit?  Zhang He narrowed his eyes.  "She will be quite offended to hear that, my lord," he shook his head.  "I believe Lady Zhen can take care of herself.  She is a warrior of Wei after all.  No harm will come to her---"_

"She is going to be my future wife, General.  I don't want her beauty marred," Pi cut him off in mid sentence.  "As a higher ranking officer, I expect you to follow my orders.  Else I'll view your reservations as an act of treason," Pi threatened.  "Now, go."

A long cold silence settled between the two men as they gauged each other, measured each other's power.  Cao Pi sat high on his black steed, his eyes challenging Zhang He to dare defy him.  And he knew he won when Zhang He's face returned to being nonchalant.  He knew that the lithe warrior never stood a chance against one of Cao Cao's son, for to defy a lord would mean one's immediate death, no matter how trivial the subject of their disagreement was.

"As you wish," Zhang He conceded tight lipped.  He bowed stiffly before Pi and galloped away, leaving a thick cloud of dust in his wake.

_Damn that Cao brat._

* * *

Zhen Ji was just finishing off the last of her enemies when Zhang He arrived.  He watched her calmly beat the soldier senseless with her Dark Moon Flute, with a hand resting on her hip.  She then lowered her weapon when her opponent finally crumpled down the floor, unconscious.  Junyi's eyes narrowed.  They were fighting in a battle.  There was no need for sympathy.  She should have killed her enemies.  Not merely render them unconscious.

"If you've come here to assist me," Zhen Ji suddenly said, her back still to him, "then you're a little too late.  I've already cleared all the enemies on this area."

He looked around him, at the unmoving bodies sprawled on the cold hard ground.  The count was roughly a hundred, he estimated.  "So I can see," Junyi drawled as he dismounted from his white steed.

Zhen Ji noticed his cold attitude as she turned around to face him.  "You can leave now."  She found herself reacting to Junyi's detachment and became distant herself, the Ice Maiden back in place.  She stood regally before him, her face masked with serenity.

"As much as I want to, I can't."

"You think me that helpless?"  She demanded.  "I don't need your constant supervision.  I can take care of myself!"

"With which I do not doubt."

"Then what are you still doing here?"  She asked in exasperation.  Why she always found herself reacting to this particular man, she didn't know.  She just always did, unreasonably so.  "The strategy won't work if you're here instead of your assigned post."  Zhang He didn't move as he remained stonily silent.  She then sighed.  "It's Cao Pi, isn't it?  He sent you, didn't he?"

With just the mention of the lord's son's name, Junyi felt his hackles rise.  Yet, he remained stubbornly silent.  "He should know by now that I can handle myself.  I told him so last night," Zhen Ji continued almost quietly.

"Seems that you weren't very convincing," Zhang He replied almost acidly.  Ji was taken aback by his anger, she never saw him act that way before.  "Besides," Junyi continued, "talking about it in bed was stupid.  He couldn't possibly think of _talking while you're there lying naked beside him—"_

"Stop it!"  Involuntarily, Zhang He did when the woman in front of him almost shouted.  He clamped his mouth shut when Zhen Ji raised her eyes to his face, her body visibly shaking with anger.  "I never slept with him!  How could you even think that when I'm—"  She suddenly stopped, realization finally dawning into her.

Now she knew why.  Why she always found herself reacting to him, why she couldn't stay detached, nor remain calm and composed, whenever he was around.  Everything about Zhang He mattered to her.  His thoughts.  His words.

It was because she found herself in love with him.  And it scared her.

For the second time.

She only thought it was attraction when she first laid eyes on him, and did her best to trample her fascination toward him before it developed into something more serious.  She even had malicious rumors spread back in Yuan so that he would leave.  It was selfish of her, yes, but she had to do it.  She was married to Yuan Xi, and to find herself attracted to another man was unjust.

_Unjust to whom?  She mentally chided herself.  The late Yuan Xi had several concubines and his loyalty was never hers alone, while she on the other hand, tried her best to remain faithful to her husband.  She did that because it was the right thing to do._

Then again, Yuan Xi's lack of loyalty never bothered her.  In fact, she was quite glad he had a mistress who he can lavish his unwanted attention with.  And perhaps, that was when the Ice Maiden was born.  Her indifferent attitude toward her husband became known in the whole of Yuan, that there was no love lost between the couple, which suited Zhen Ji just fine.  There had been hundreds of men who tried to pursue her, but none she found interesting.

Until Zhang Junyi came along.

It only took one look on Zhang He's tall and lean frame to know that she would be captivated by the sheer physical beauty of the man.  Her reaction to him had been new and different, as if he was pulling her to him, to get to know him.  But she didn't act on to the temptation.  She refused an introduction to the angel-faced warrior and always kept to her chambers whenever he was around.

Back in Yuan, she didn't know why she reacted to him that way, why she always found herself breathless during the very few times they passed each other on the corridors, why she felt scared and vulnerable.

But now she did, eyeing his angry yet still beautiful face warily.  She had loved him from the beginning.  And she didn't know what to do now since it was the first time she felt the rare emotion she thought she'd never experience.

Junyi narrowed his eyes when Ji took a step back.  "Suddenly afraid of me, are you?"  He challenged.  "And here I thought you're finally going to fight your own battles."

Meeting up his challenge, she stood ramrod straight, her hands calmly folded in front of her.  She raised her chin and answered, "I always had."

"Retreating to your serene mask again, I see," Zhang He tipped his head sideway, his dark gaze meeting her not so steady one.  "Do you realize that you use that cool front of yours whenever you're afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone," Zhen Ji replied calmly, "least of all you."  The only thing that betrayed her brave front was the rapid beating of her heart.  Why did he always know how she felt?  Was she that transparent?  And as easy to read as an open book?  She sincerely hoped Junyi didn't see how scared she really was, scared not of him but of the feelings he awakened inside her.

"Indeed?"  Zhang He asked softly, closing the distance between them.  "I have a little theory about your haughty disposition, the iciness in your attitude," he continued, "would you like to hear it?"

When Ji was about to say no, a soft rustling sound behind the bushes alerted them both.  With their conversation completely forgotten, Zhang He moved stealthily toward the noise, motioning toward Ji to watch out for ambushes.  He jumped on a nearby tree and hid himself behind the leaves to scout the area.  And there he saw a number of Shu soldiers slowly making their way to the clearing where he and Zhen Ji stood moments ago.  Gauging that he could easily defeat them, he jumped from his hiding place, somersaulted in the air, and executed a perfect swan dive.

Some of the soldiers looked up just in time to see the lithe warrior descend upon them like a dark angel intent on ending their very existence.  The light of the sun behind him gave him an almost ethereal glow, striking fascination and, at the same time, fear to the hearts of the soldiers.  And then, they saw nothing more.

Zhen Ji tore her gaze off her comrade and concentrated on the soldiers who came after her.  Zhang He was no merciful death, she thought as she placed her flute to her lips and produced an ear piercing note, rendering most, if not all of her opponents unconscious.  She was quite occupied with her fight that she didn't notice a lone crossbow wielder aim his weapon at her.

Zhang He looked up to see how Ji was doing but instead spotted the cowardly archer who hid behind the bushes, preparing to pull the trigger that'd release the arrow.  Without thinking, he turned his back on his enemies and found himself running toward her, the Lady Zhen's safety foremost in his mind.  He arrived in time and was able to push Ji out of harm's way.

But the arrow caught his right shoulder, piercing the exposed flesh between his armored shoulder and chest.  The force of the speeding arrow pinned him to the tree behind him, knocking the breath out of him for a moment.  Hissing in pain, he grabbed the arrow and tried pulling it out to no avail.  It embedded itself deep in the trunk and it required someone else to pull it out for him.

Before he could even snap the arrow in half so that he could pull himself free, Junyi saw Ji calmly walk right into the enemy.  "Ji!"  He shouted.  "What the hell are you doing?!"

Instead of answering, Zhen Ji twirled her flute with her fingers, brought it to her lips, and produced a high pitched note.  He soldiers around her dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, pressing their hands to their ears to block off the sound.  But it proved useless.  Their ears started to ring and began to bleed.

Horrified, the enemy soldiers retreated.  Junyi stood pinned to the tree, unable to believe the power the Lady Zhen unleashed a moment ago.  He was truly impressed that she was hiding such a remarkable skill.  And here he thought having a flute for a weapon was ridiculous.

Collecting himself, Zhang He neatly sliced the arrow with his talons and pulled himself free.  The pain intensified and the bleeding got worse.  He swore, taking only a few steps forward before he leaned toward another tree for support.  His right arm suddenly felt numb and heavy.  Yet a sharp pain on his side took his mind off his wounded shoulder.  He looked down and realized he acquired a deep cut on his left side.  It must've been when I turned my back on the enemy, he thought sheepishly.  A stupid move but at least Lady Zhen was safe.

"Zhang He," Ji called softly as she stood before him, "are you all right?"

"Mere flesh wounds, my lady.  Nothing to worry about."  Zhang He answered lightly, grinning despite the pain, suddenly wanting to wipe the worry that creased Ji's perfect brows.  Instead, he got the opposite effect when she frowned up at him.

"You stupid, stupid man!"  She almost shouted at him.  "How could you let something like this happen to you?!"

"Take pity on the wounded man, my lady," Junyi groaned.  "This is the first time I made a mistake, you realize?"

"I do!"  Zhen Ji replied hotly, ripping the hem of her dress and pressing the cloth to his shoulder to stop the bleeding.  "That's why I'm angry at you for being so careless!"

"You are?"

"Of course I am!"  Zhen Ji snapped.  The thought of Zhang He acquiring a more critical wound because of her made her knees weaken.  She was never going to forgive herself if anything happened to him.  "Hold this," she indicated the cloth that was pressed on his shoulder.  He complied, careful of the talons that he was still armed with.  She then proceeded to inspect the wound on his side, her fingers caressing him in featherlike strokes.  Zhang He hissed sharply.

"Does it pain you?"  She asked worriedly, pulling back her hands.

If only that were true, Junyi thought.  Her touch on his hot skin felt good.  "No," he managed to say between gritted teeth, "I'm just ticklish."

"R-Really?"

"Of course not.  I was merely joking."

"Oh."  Ji returned her gaze to his wound, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.  She just realized how intimate she was touching him.  And it felt right.  Yet she couldn't take the thought of this fierce warrior in front of her being ticklish out of her mind.  It was absurd, yes, but she found herself wanting to know if he really was.  It made him so human.

"Would you like to know?"

"W-What?!"  Zhen Ji choked out in embarrassment.  Had he somehow read her mind?

"My theory about the Ice Maiden."

"Oh."  She felt stupid.  Why was she even imagining such intimate things about Junyi when it was only polite conversation he was after?  Remembering his question, she shook her head no.  "Whatever that brilliant mind of yours conjured up, it's wrong.  I am called an Ice Maiden because I am."  She knew how cold and unresponsive she was with Yuan Xi before.  And her reaction to Cao Pi's kisses was the same.  It really was just the way she was.  And it was going to kill her if Zhang He found out how indifferent she was.  She wouldn't be able to take it, if the same pitying look appeared in his beautiful eyes.

"I highly doubt that."

"Are you calling me a liar?"  Ji bit out, once again displaying her fiery side, much to Junyi's amusement.  Ji saw the smile that was slowly forming on his lips and frowned.  She was never going to understand this man!  This man she loved…

"Wait here, while I go get help," she muttered and stalked off.  But before she could even take a step, Zhang He reached out, snaking a strong arm around her waist, and pulled her back to him.  Before Ji realized what was happening, Junyi's head dipped and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

It was so different from the kisses she had before.  It was not demanding nor hurting like Pi's but there was still a gentle insistence on his hard mouth that she open up to him.  Zhen Ji felt her knees buckle beneath her when he deepened the kiss, quite glad his left arm was supporting her.  She leaned toward him, reveling on his strength and, at the same time, his tenderness.  She placed her hand on his armored chest and slid them up to his strong neck, which was a mistake when he suddenly hissed in pain and released her soft lips.

"This shoulder wound might be more serious than I thought," he groaned, summoning back his control.  He never thought kissing the Lady Zhen was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him.  He looked at her and smiled at her bemused expression.  "Well now," he said as he released her, "that certainly proved something, didn't it?"

"W-What?"  She asked in confusion, trying her best to regain her composure, her beautiful face flushing bright red.  Zhang Junyi had just kissed her!

"That the Ice Maiden never existed," he answered silkily.  "You are as responsive as the next woman," he added, "much more responsive, if truth be told."

His comment doused the loving warmth that enveloped her a moment ago.  So, he only kissed her to prove a point, did he?  She shook with anger and disbelief, not trusting herself to speak.  The kiss was nothing to him but an experiment, while she had thoroughly enjoyed his attention, hoping that she meant more to him than just a comrade, an acquaintance.  For she knew, he certainly meant a lot to her.

Without even responding to his cutting words, she walked off, angry at herself for succumbing to his charms.  For falling in love with him.

Zhang He watched as she disappeared from his view, and weakly leaned back on the tree.  He had hurt her, he knew.  But it was necessary.  He didn't like it that he enjoyed kissing her.  And he was now starting to crave for more.

He shook his head as he pushed away from the tree, intent on following her, to make sure she arrived safely in the main camp.  It was wrong to pursue her, no matter how much he wanted to, how much he wanted her.  She was already claimed, forbidden to any other man but Cao Pi.

Unless he did something about that first…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  Once again, thank you so much for the reviews.  I very much appreciate them.  ^____^  Gomen for not updating any sooner and making you think I've abandoned this story.  Hm… haven't touched this fic for almost three months.  Yeah, I deserve your contempt.  G-Gomenasai!

Oh, and yeah, I'm the same Touga who did those ridiculous looking fan arts on the DW Character Guide.  Someone shoot me, ne?  -___-;

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

Both Wei warriors walked back to the main camp in complete silence, with one preceding the other as if nothing out of the ordinary happened between them a moment ago.  With a bored expression on his face, Zhang He looked at the young woman walking in front of him.  Her small shoulders stiff with anger, her steps brisk, Lady Zhen seemed that she couldn't wait for another minute to rid of him.

He almost sighed out loud.  He couldn't blame her for that.  He acted like an ass.

The kiss was uncalled for.  And he was damned if he knew why he even did that.  He just found himself suddenly wanting to know how she tasted, wanting to know how her soft and warm body felt against his.  Proving that she was no Ice Maiden was the farthest thing in his mind, he admitted silently.  He merely came up with that excuse to save face.

Perhaps he should stop being a fool and acknowledge his fascination toward the irresistible Lady Zhen.  After all, who in all of China didn't find her attractive?  He should consider himself lucky, that he was assigned to watch over the beautiful Zhen Ji.

And that was perhaps Cao Pi's biggest mistake.  If the Lord Pi thought Jun Yi was impervious to Lady Zhen's beauty, then that could very well be his downfall.  Zhang He was no different than any other red blooded male.  Of course he, too, found himself fascinated with Zhen Ji.  He merely took care with his reactions.  He was, after all, known as the bored, indifferent, and rather flamboyant Wei General.  And he must maintain that detached façade of his to function well in the Wei Army.  That was why it absolutely irked him when he succumbed to the temptation of kissing his charge.

Jun Yi shook his head in self-disgust.  He should tread carefully from now on.  And as a proud and honorable warrior, he must carry out the duty assigned to him, personal feelings disregarded.  And to do that, the barrier between them should disappear.  They must first become friends.

The lithe warrior was about to strike a conversation when Zhen Ji suddenly stopped in her tracks, her form rigid and alert.  Jun Yi halted as well.  What was it?  He thought, looking around, sharp eyes darting from one tree to another.  Did she sense an enemy lurking around?  Had she heard something rustle behind them?  Damn!  His senses were off!  It was stupid of him not to notice whatever alerted the Lady Zhen.  He was too busy thinking of her that he had completely forgotten that they were still in a battlefield.  If they were ambushed right there, it would be entirely his fault.  He clenched his left fist as he scanned the area, testing his right arm at the same time to see if it still was capable of fighting.  He winced.  His right arm was numb as a log.

Jun Yi watched as Zhen Ji slowly turned to look at him.  An unreadable expression settled on her beautiful face.  Zhang He frowned.  But before he could ask what was wrong, she opened her mouth to speak.

"T… The main camp…  Which way was it?"

Zhang He stood unmoving for a long while, not knowing how to react for the first time in his life.  No wonder she looked so disgruntled.  She was… _lost_.  He didn't know if he should laugh like an idiot or get angry for worrying him like that.

He did neither.

He fainted.

* * *

Zhang He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his eyes to his unfamiliar surroundings.  He found himself in a small, well-ventilated room.  The window on his left was wide open, the sun peeked at him over the horizon, symbolizing that a new day was about to unfold.  He watched as the sky started to change to the colors of dawn, the fresh smell of the ocean filtered his lungs and the sounds of overlapping waves reached his ears.

He almost smiled.  How peaceful it truly was beside the ocean…

_W-Wait, _he thought, his muddled brain finally registering his environment, t_he ocean?  What the hell?  He tried to sit up and that was when he noticed that someone was holding his right hand.  His gaze quickly shifted from the window to the person beside him._

With her fingers intertwined with his, Zhen Ji sat on a small chair beside his bed, her head resting on the make-shift mattress he occupied as she lay sleeping peacefully.  She wasn't wearing her elegant blue apparel but instead was dressed with clean peasant clothing.  Her long silky dark hair lay unbound on her small shoulders.  There were dark circles under her eyes and she was pale as death.  Yet, for him, her beauty never dwindled.  Not having the least bit desire to remove his hand from hers, Jun Yi watched her sleep.

But Zhen Ji chose that precise moment to wake up.  She sat up straight when she found Zhang He gazing at her.  She quickly rubbed sleep from her eyes and practically beamed at him, "You're awake!  I'll get the village healer."  She stood up and was about to run out of the room when she realized that their hands were still linked.  She tried to pry her hand free.

"You don't look well," Jun Yi frowned up at her as he held on to her tighter.

"Neither do you," Ji replied, the relieved smile still in place.  After his collapse due to loss of blood, Zhang He caught a fever which took its toll for two nights, causing him to float in and out of his stupor.  She spent her nights by his side, patiently nursing him back to health.  The fever was gone by the third day.  "Listen, I have to tell the healer that you're awake.  She'll be so pleased."

Zhang He tried his best to stop staring at her sensual mouth.  "No.  Stay with me.  Let her come in her own time."  He released her hand when she finally nodded her acquiescence.  "What happened?  Where are we?" He asked and sat up, his unbound hair falling like a dark silk curtain over his massive shoulders.  He lifted his left arm and ran his hand through his dark mane, effectively taking it out of the way as he inspected his bandaged shoulder.

Zhen Ji suddenly found herself fascinated over such a small movement.  He really was beautiful, she thought as she watched him flex his right arm.  His jaw slightly clenched when he still felt pain sear up his limb.  Apart from that minor telling reaction, he once again looked bored, as if he would fall asleep at any time.

Remembering that he asked her a question, she averted her gaze from him to the open window and replied seriously, "You fainted."  Ji smiled when she saw Jun Yi freeze at the corner of her eyes.  "Weakling," she added in her most condescending voice, turning her head back to him to meet his gaze.

"I do no such thing," Jun Yi turned crimson.

"You've been out for almost three days," she continued, a teasing glint lighting up her eyes, "That allowed me enough time to think if you really are capable of protecting me or not."  Zhen Ji wanted to laugh when Jun Yi turned ever redder.  So, he wasn't as remote and detached as he portrayed, eh?

"And what have you decided?"

"You'll do," she shrugged.

Jun Yi smiled lazily, "By the way, this is a nice, quiet village you've chosen."

"It's a fishing village called Jie Shi, east of the Liao Qin Region."

"Liao Qin?" Zhang He asked in mild surprise.  They were practically on the other side of China.  He had almost forgotten.  The lady was bad with directions.  "Good job on getting us lost."

This time, it was Zhen Ji who turned red.  "For your information, I knew perfectly well where I was going," she lied.

"Indeed?"

"Of course!" She answered, her chin tilted proudly.  "You proved yourself useless when you fainted…  Wait!  Don't get up!"  She cried when he swung his long legs to the floor.

"Why?" He asked and looked at himself.  The crumpled white blanket barely covered his lower half.  "Oh, I'm naked," he stated as if saying that the weather was nice.

"You didn't notice?!" She was bright red.

"With those skin tight leggings I wear in battle, do you think I could tell?" He asked calmly and shrugged, "Thank you for warning me.  I could have easily embarrassed us both."  He pulled on the blanket and stood up.  "Unless, of course," he continued as he wrapped the cloth around his slim waist, "you've already peeked."

She blushed.  "How dare you even suggest that I've—"

"How many times, I wonder?" He tilted his head to one side and looked at her, hooking one corner of the blanket inside the folds and slowly walking toward her.  "Once?"

She didn't answer as she took a step back.

He took a step closer, "Twice?"

If possible, she turned even redder.

"By the deity," Jun Yi remarked softly, "you looked at me three times?"

"I-It was necessary!" Ji finally answered.  "I had to rub your body with wet cloth and ointment to get rid of the fever!"

"I see," he nodded his understanding and stopped when he had her cornered to the wall near the window.  "Still," he continued, placing a hand on the wall on each of her side, effectively trapping her inside the circumference of his arms, "I feel so… violated."

At that moment, the door burst open, revealing a small round elder woman with a basin full of herbs and ointment.  Zhang He smoothly glided away from Zhen Ji, returned to his bed, and sat quietly as he watched the woman place her things on the table by the door.

"Ah, you're finally awake.  Good," the healer said as she crossed the room and inspected her patient.  "I see you couldn't wait to get your hands on your wife again," she clucked her tongue in disapproval, "but you have to wait until your wounds are healed."

_W-Wife?_ Zhen Ji thought wildly.  Whatever gave her that idea?  "U-Umm…"

"Aye, I've missed her," Jun Yi smiled at the healer, cutting off whatever Zhen Ji was about to say, "surely, you'd understand?"  The elder woman sighed as she walked back to her basin and started to mix herbs for her patient's wounds.  Zhang He shrugged noncommittally when he found Zhen Ji glaring daggers at him.

_I'll explain later_, he seemed to tell her.  She pouted and crossed her arms.

"The Liao Qin Region," Zhang He started as he looked back at the elder woman, "I hear that it recently became a part of the Wu Territory."

"Why, yes," the healer answered, walking back to Jun Yi with her medicine, "and since Jie Shi is near the region, it won't be long that this village will be a part of Wu as well."  She proceeded to peel the old bandage across his torso and shoulder off him.  She then cleaned his cuts with warm water and rubbed the concoction she mixed on his wounds.  "You're very lucky, you realize?" The healer asked as she continued to dress his wounds.  "You barely escaped paralysis.  'Twas a good thing the arrow didn't hit the nerve that could render your arm immobility."

"I thank you for your services," Zhang He bowed when the healer stood up, symbolizing that she was done patching him up.

The healer nodded.  "I'd best be on my way now," she said and started to collect her belongings, "there are still some patients I have to go to."  She looked fondly at Zhen Ji and smiled warmly at her.  "You better rest up, too.  You've been worrying so much about your husband that you've forgotten about your own health."

"Y-Yes, thank you," Zhen Ji replied, bowing her head as well, and walked with the healer toward the door.  When the elder woman left, Ji walked back to Jun Yi and sat beside him on the bed.  "If this was Wu territory," she started as she stared at the door where the healer disappeared to, "then why are there Shu soldiers around?"

Zhang He looked at her, "So you noticed."

Ji nodded, "Aye, I saw them on the streets when we were talking by the window."  She stood up and walked toward the table, picking up some folded clothes the healer left for Zhang He to use.  "So, we lost the battle in Bo Wan Po," Ji concluded as she handed over the clothes to him.  "That could only be the reason why Shu and Wu are here."

"I believe Shu is here to negotiate an alliance," Zhang He replied, taking the clothes from her and donned them on, "since this is a remote village in the East, it'd be hard to track them down."  Zhen Ji turned her back on him to give him privacy while he dressed, and walked toward the window.  The sun had fully risen and morning had broken.  The villagers started to return from fishing, docking their small boats to the shore as they took out their catch.

She turned toward him, "I'll take a look around too."

"No," he answered as he braided his hair in one long, loose plait, "you catch attention without even trying.  Stay here."

"So do you," Ji frowned at him, "remember, you are a new face in the area."

"I'll try not to stand out too much."

"How can you not?  You're beautiful even when in peasant clothing."

"Why, thank you, Lady Zhen," Zhang He smiled before closing the door after him.

"I didn't mean to say that!" She shouted to no one.

* * *

"This treaty with Wu.  Do you think it's wise?"  A Shu soldier asked his companion as both sat beneath a massive tree to rest.  They had been walking around the small village since morning, patrolling the area, making it safe until their charismatic overlord Liu Bei finished conducting his business with Wu.

"Who knows?" The second soldier answered as he removed his head gear.  "I hear it's their tactic against the powerful Wei," he shrugged, "You know the saying… _the enemy of my enemy is my friend.  Hence an alliance shall be formed."_

"Eh?  I think you're right!" The first soldier said, awe in his voice, "You're pretty smart."  Then, he paused.  "But you know, I hear that the Wu Emperor is rather reserved about it."

"Hm…  It must be because he ordered an attack on Lord Guan Yu during---"

"Hey," a commanding voice interrupted the two soldiers.  Both looked up at the same time, their gaze clashing with fierce dark eyes.  With one hand resting on his waist while the other clutching his mighty spear, Zhao Yun stood menacingly beside the Shu soldiers.  The two gulped and quickly stood up; they never even heard their commanding officer's approach.  As expected from one of Shu's finest, the Little Dragon  Zhao Yun.

"What are you doing there gossiping like pregnant women?  Go back to your posts."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The two replied at the same time, snapping to attention as one of the strongest Shu Generals continued to stare them down, "We apologize, Lord Zhao Yun!"  Both bowed low before the mighty soldier and quickly scurried off to their assigned positions.

Zhao Yun waited until the two disappeared from his view.  He then rotated his spear and plunged the sharp point some inches deep into the ground, "Gathering information, Lord Zhang He?"  He asked and leaned against the tree trunk, folded his arms across his massive chest, and waited for his former comrade to reply.  He didn't have to wait long.

"What are you talking about?" The Wei warrior scoffed from above.  His arms cushioning his head, one long leg dangling from the tree branch he was resting on, Jun Yi yawned as he remained unmoving from his lazy stance. "I was merely resting here when those two prattling soldiers arrived."  He then chuckled, "You scare your men, my friend.  Those two ran away like frightened rabbits."

"As opposed to you," the Little Dragon countered, "teaching your soldiers how to spin and dance before they report?"

"All for the sake of beauty," Zhang He shrugged. "Cute, wasn't it?"

"You're peculiar."

"Jealous?"

"I never thought Wei would send you as their spy."

"Spy?" Zhang He asked in astonishment, "You insult me by saying such a thing, Zi Long."  He waved carelessly, exaggeratedly.  "Someone as beautiful and as powerful as I cannot be demoted to being merely a spy."

"As vain as ever, I see," Zhao Yun shook his head in amusement, "You never changed…  You're still the same, even back in Yuan."

"Now, now, you're not reminiscing, are you, General?"

"The past is the past.  We now serve different lords."

"The way I see it, those three lords are acting like bickering children, intent on getting the finest toy, and that is the control of China," Zhang He replied, "We're fools as well, following such immature and silly old men."

Zhao Yun let that insult to his lord, and perhaps to Jun Yi's own, pass, knowing that the shrewd Wei warrior was merely baiting him for a reaction.  He straightened up from the tree and looked up at Zhang He's indolent posture.  "Why are you in this village?"

"I got lost."

It was Zhao Yun's turn to scoff.

Zhang He chuckled.  "If you do not believe me, ask Lady Zhen.  She's here with me," he paused in thought, "better yet, don't ask her.  She's quite in a foul mood when I left her."

"The Lady Zhen is here?" Zhao Yun asked in surprise, remembering the beautiful face of their former lord Yuan Xi's wife.  He then narrowed his eyes.  "Why are you telling me this?  What are you planning?"

"Well, pardon me for telling the truth!" Zhang He released a rather exaggerated outraged gasp, in Zhao Yun's thinking, "I'm not as conniving as the rumors say, you realize?"

"You must know that Lady Zhen is an important person in Wei," the Shu General continued, "she will become a valuable captive once we detain her."

Zhang He appeared to think of it for a moment.  "Why, you're absolutely correct," he said as if the thought never occurred to him.  Then, he shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I spoke too much."  And  he laughed quietly at his little blunder.

Zhao Yun continued to watch the eccentric warrior through narrowed eyes.  What was this bastard planning?  Why tell him that the Lady Zhen was in the village?  Better yet, what did Jun Yi want him to do now that he had imparted such a substantial information?  That was no slip-up regarding Lady Zhen's presence in the village.  Jun Yi _wanted_ him to know that she was there.

Zi Long's jaw clenched.  This particular general… he was quite well-known for his cunning.  Even the Shu strategist Zhuge Liang respected him, calling him a scholar and a warrior who was most valorous beyond all compare.

Zhang He was clearly playing mind games with him.

"I will be watching your every move in this village, Zhang He," Zhao Yun warned, grabbing his spear and turning to leave.  Talking with him was a waste of time.

"Be careful on your way back to camp, Lord Zhao Yun," Zhang He waved as he watched his retreating form.  When the Shu warrior was finally out of sight,  Jun Yi stood up, uncoiled himself like a sleek jungle cat and flipped in a backward somersault, disappearing in the dense trees behind him.

* * *

Zhang He's eye twitched, yet he continued to stare impassively at the food served before him.  Zhen Ji sat on his left, her arms crossed over her chest, as she waited for him to start eating, her face expressionless as well.

_This is hell_, Jun Yi thought as he reached for his chopsticks, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.  He had heard it.  He had heard them all back in Yuan.  The stories… the horrendous stories of Lady Zhen Ji's culinary talent… rather, the lack of it.  It was said that an intake of even just a small amount of her cooking could instantly kill an elephant.

Damn!  He thought gritting his teeth.  He had never been frightened like this before.  Not even in the battlefield…

"What are you waiting for?" He looked up when Zhen Ji suddenly spoke up, cutting in his thoughts.  She raised a thin eyebrow and inclined her head to one side.  "Eat."

Jun Yi's eyes narrowed.  She knew that he had heard of her deficiency when it came to cooking, knew that he was going to get really sick the moment he ate.  And she was challenging him.  He could clearly see it in her eyes.  Cursing silently, he attacked the fish served before him, pinched it with his chopsticks and simultaneously put it inside his mouth.  He chewed and swallowed, half expecting to collapse on the floor.

It did not come to pass.

"I-It…  It's good," Zhang He said, awe in his voice.  He couldn't help it.  He was truly surprised to find himself still sitting up and breathing.

Perhaps those rumors about her horrific cooking skills were false after all?

"They weren't," Zhen Ji answered, making Jun Yi realize that he had spoken out loud, "I was the one responsible for the early retirement of the castle cook back in Yuan."  Jun Yi stilled, his eyes darting to the passive face of his companion.  "Yes, I remember," Ji continued, an unnerving calm settled on her face, a faraway look in her eyes as she recalled the incident, "she was shaking and moaning in pain, foam was coming out of her mouth…  And the servants were crying… and crying…  It was a dark day for all of us."

Jun Yi unwittingly dropped his chopsticks, his eyes never leaving her face.  He wasn't in the castle when that happened, he was out on a sortie with his former lord Yuan Shao.  But he had heard of it when he returned from his mission.  He didn't know it was that bad, he just thought that the cook suddenly decided to go home, back to her village.

Lady Zhen had fearsome powers even outside the battlefield.

"Are you this gullible, Lord Zhang He?" A broad smile suddenly broke her cool features and she burst out laughing.  Jun Yi blinked.  "The expression on your face was priceless!  I never thought I'd see such a reaction from you."  She laughed yet again, "And don't worry about the food.  The healer cooked for us."

"You're wicked," Zhang He commented as he continued on with his meal.

"What did you find out in the village, by the way?" Zhen Ji asked the moment Jun Yi finished eating.  "Was your supposition correct?  Did Shu come here to form an alliance with Wu?"

"Aye," Jun Yi answered, "the negotiations are being done as we speak."

"We must inform Lord Cao Cao at once."

He shook his head.  "We cannot leave the village.  Zi Long was made aware that we are here."

"Zi Long?  How can that be?  Were you seen?"

"Aye."

Zhen Ji frowned.  "Then, they could be planning to capture us as well."

He shrugged.

"What do we do now?"

He shrugged yet again, "Nothing."

"Are you planning something?"

Jun Yi didn't answer, but instead looked outside the window.  The sky was getting dark as the sun started to set.  "The villagers here sleep early," he said, intent on changing the subject.  The lady was starting to ask too many questions.  "Shouldn't we turn in as well?"

"T-Turn in?" Ji asked, her gaze drifting to the wide lone bed in the middle of the room.  During the three days that her comrade was ill, she had contented herself sleeping on the chair beside his bed while she nursed him back to health.  But now that Jun Yi was well…  "S-Shouldn't we talk about our sleeping arrangement?"

Zhang He raised his eyebrows, the setting sun bathed his face in a warm yellow glow, softening his features as he looked at her.   "Must we settle on one?  The bed is large enough for the both of us."

"B-But…"

"I cannot possibly ask for another room, it would be too rude," he said, "Besides, the villagers here think that we are man and wife.  It would certainly raise a lot of questions you wouldn't want to be answering."

"I know but…"

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

_Yes!_  "No."

"Good," he smiled, "you have no reason to be."

Zhen Ji nodded.  She knew he was right.  She trusted him completely.  She loved this man after all.

"Now," he said as he stood up, "go to bed.  I'll scout the area one more time.  I might get lucky this time."

"Be careful."

"I will," he replied and winked at her, "don't wait up."

"Why should I?" She retorted.  His laughter answered her before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Zhen Ji lay awake for hours, thinking of a beautiful man named Zhang He.  She sighed and looked around the room.  Darkness had completely taken over the village, the moon was the only source of light, the soft glow pouring inside the room.  It was calm and peaceful, the waves washing over the shore were the only thing that disrupted the silence of the night, the sound was hypnotic as it lulled the villagers to sleep.

Yet, it evaded her.

Zhang He hadn't returned.  He had been gone for hours.  Where was he?  Did something happen to him?  Was he taken captive by Shu?  No, he was a warrior, a mighty one at that.  He could take care of himself.  She needed not worry about him.

Still, she couldn't sleep at all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  Gomen!  Gomen!  I'm such a slow worker!  *drops down on knees and begs for forgiveness*  Thank you so much for the reviews.  I'll be quick in the future and finish this fanfic soon.  I swear!

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

Was she dreaming. . ?  She felt his warm lips press on hers once again, insistently tugging until she opened up to him.  She heard him groan with pleasure as he started to explore the sweet contours of her mouth.  Her head spun and her heart started to beat faster when she felt his hand slip under her peasant shirt.  Desire she never felt before shot up inside her system when she felt his large hand move its way up to cup her right breast, his other hand sliding up and down her shapely thigh.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, _Zhang He. . ._

Zhen Ji sat up from the bed in sudden wakefulness, startling Zhang He who sat on a wooden chair by the window.  He quickly stood up and walked toward her, worry creased his brows.  "Are you all right, Ji?" He asked as he crouched beside her bed.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," she managed to reply.  Remembering her dream, Zhen Ji turned bright crimson.  By the deity, that was utterly mortifying!  She, being a respectable lady, shouldn't even be thinking of him in such a way.  It was not proper at all!

"Bad dream?" Zhang He asked as he continued to look at her.  "If you want to talk about it. . ."

"No!" Her reply was vehement as she shook her head.  There was no way she was telling him she was dreaming about him in such an embarrassing manner!  "I-It's nothing.  It's just that. . .  I've never had a dream like that before in my life," she explained while she avoided his gaze.  With the moon as the only source of light in the still black sky, Zhang He was able to see the slight color that stained her cheeks and wondered about it.  She wasn't feeling ill, was she?  Zhen Ji shook her head once again when he voiced out the question.  Leaning closer, he put his hand on her forehead to check for himself.  The contact reminded Zhen Ji all too much of the dream she had of him.  Without thinking, she slapped his hand away and cried in a rather high pitched voice, more of panic than in anger, "Don't touch me!"

Zhang He held his hand up in mock surrender as he drew back, his brows raised, amusement lurking deep in his eyes.  "Sheath your claws, little cat, I mean no offense."

"Just keep your distance, all right?" Zhen Ji frowned down at him.  It was disturbing.  His nearness.  She was suddenly, acutely aware of him.  Not only emotionally but physically as well.  She was afraid that she will become nothing more but a puddle of willingness the moment he placed his hands on her.  It was frightening.  This power he held over her.

A flicker of irritation crossed his eyes, but Zhen Ji dismissed it as just a figment of her imagination, especially when he nonchalantly shrugged his broad shoulders and stood up from his crouching position.  He walked back to his seat by the window in that arrogant and insolent strut of his and sat, facing the window, his hand resting on the window sill as he looked outside.  It was the early hours of dawn and darkness still covered the sky.  He stared blankly at the dark vast ocean, his mind miles way, on a land on the other side of China.

"What are you thinking?"

Zhang He turned his head toward her direction when she softly spoke up after a long while.  She sat in the shadows of the room, her back resting on the headboard of the large bed.  He couldn't clearly see her eyes but he knew she was gazing directly at him.  He shrugged yet again as he leaned back on his chair, half facing her.  "Wei?"

"Are you thinking of a way to get back?"

He didn't answer.  Instead, he gazed outside the window again and told her to get back to sleep.  It was still too early to be asking such questions.

_Of course he was_, she thought to herself and sighed, h_e must be bored_.  She could see the restlessness in his actions.  He was a man, after all, preferring to do battle instead of staying in a remote, inert village doing nothing.  She was sure he'd leave the moment he got the chance.

Thankful of the darkness inside the room, she watched him for quite a long while as he sat motionless on his wooden seat, appearing to be in deep thought as he stared outside the window.  _No doubt he was thinking of a plan to get out of this fishing village_, she thought as she continued to gaze at his beautiful profile bathed by the moonlight.  _Probably visualizing the village in that great mind of his and looking for any possible escape routes._  In all honesty, she wasn't as eager as he was to return to Wei.  She liked it here. . . liked the serenity of the village. . . liked the people. . . liked the simplicity of life.  She would love to stay here forever if it were possible.

But Jun Yi wouldn't.  He was starting to get restless.

* * *

Zhen Ji woke up to the sound of someone shuffling impatiently inside the room.  She sat up and found Zhang He rummaging through the wooden chest on the table, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion as she swung her legs off the bed.  She walked toward him, carefully placing a safe distance between them, her dream still vivid in her mind's eye.  She looked admiringly at his lean, tall frame, her eyes dropping to his rear when he suddenly bent down to retrieve something.  She blushed at where her thoughts led her.

Zhang He didn't notice as he continued his search, crouching on level with another wooden drawer and pulled it out to look at its contents.  "I apologize if I woke you up.  I was just looking for my butterfly ornament."

"Oh," Ji replied, "it's with your armor and claws.  I hid it in a box inside the cupboard."  She explained as she walked toward the cabinet on the other side of the room and pulled it open.  She took out a large, heavy box hidden beneath layers of clothing, "It would rouse suspicion if people saw them so I hid them here for a while," she said as she struggled with the weight of the box.

"Let me help you with that," Zhang He offered, suddenly standing beside her and taking the heavy load from her.  Zhen Ji visibly jumped when she realized how close he stood behind her, his hand brushing against hers as he took the box from her.  His fresh masculine scent was drugging her senses, his heat warming her body.  She closed her eyes, wanting to lean back to him and revel at his strength.  But before she succumbed to the temptation, she snapped back to her wits and tensed, scolding herself for behaving so out of character.  _What would he think of her if  she ever did that?_ She thought in mortification. _A lady must not act like so!_

With the little space between her and the inner closet, she scooted farther away from him.

Zhang He frowned when he noticed her little retreat from him.  _What was wrong with her?_ He asked himself as he walked toward the table and opened the box, inspecting with a critical eye his head ornament and deadly talons.  _Surely she wasn't afraid of him?  Unless. . ._

So what she thought last night was right after all, Zhen Ji thought as she watched him run his long finger on his weapons.  Zhang He had come up with a plan that would get them out of the village and was gearing himself up if a battle should arise.

"Are we leaving the village?"

Zhang He shook his head. "Not yet."  He proceeded to take out his armor and placed them on the table.  He took out his claws next and wiped them with clean cloth.

"Then I'm going out for a while," she said after a long while, "I want to see the whole of Jie Shi."  And to freshen herself up as well.  But her reason for leaving wasn't because of that alone.  She wanted to be away from him for a while.  There was this air between them that she could clearly define as physical attraction.  Yet, it seemed like it was only affecting her.  Jun Yi didn't appear to feel it.  He was too busy reuniting himself with his weapons that she was sure he didn't even realize that she was still standing behind him.

Zhang He surprised her by nodding his head in response though his back was still to her.  "As long as we don't do anything suspicious in this village, the Shu soldiers will not bother us.  Zhao Yun has assured me of that."

"I see," Zhen Ji replied, finally understanding why he didn't want her going out yesterday.  He was first making sure that the village would be safe for her if ever she decided to look around.  Perhaps that was why Zhang He had let himself be seen the day before.  He wanted Shu to know that they were in the village to avoid any misunderstandings in the future.  After all, they stumbled into Jie Shi quite by accident and were not there to spy on the treaty between Shu and Wu.  She almost smiled.  Zhang He may not tell her what he thought beneath that bored expression of his, he may view her as an unwanted responsibility, but she knew her safety was always foremost in his mind.  And for that, she was grateful.

Zhen Ji was shutting the door behind her when she heard Jun Yi speak.  "You _do_ want to return to Wei, my lady, don't you?" He asked and turned around.

Zhen Ji stopped.  How noble of him to ask how she felt.  Men of her acquaintance never stopped to ask her what she thought.  They were arrogant devils and they simply decided on her fate.  Being a mere woman, her opinions were of no importance.  She was merely a beautiful puppet, a decoration on her lord's side.  But it was altogether different with Zhang He.  He listened to her, respected her thoughts, and protected her.  He even risked his life to save her.

Oh, that was probably because he was ordered to look after her.  Yet, with the short time they had been together, he became considerate. . . though still quite exasperating.  She was sure he hated her in the beginning, definitely a first for her since no one dared to be angry with her, but their relationship gradually changed as time passed by.  He had begun to understand her and was able to crack her cool façade.

And for that she loved him more.

Remembering his question and his restlessness she witnessed earlier that day, she replied, "Of course.  I couldn't wait to do so."  No matter how she hated going back, no matter how difficult it would be for her, if it pleased Zhang He, then it would please her too.

* * *

Zhen Ji walked toward the deep well that was located at the back of the village and gathered up some water to freshen herself with.  As she splashed water on her face, she sensed that she was no longer alone.  She quickly wiped the droplets from her face and stood straight, her hands on her sides as she surveyed the area around her, her stance changing from being unguarded to that of defensive.

She didn't wait long as she spotted someone coming toward her.  She quickly recognized the man as the Shu General Zhao Yun, and waited without an ounce of expression on her face for him to reach her.  He nodded his head in respect to his former comrade when he stopped before her.  "It's been a long time, Lady Zhen Ji."

"Lord Zhao Yun," she acknowledged.

"I am surprised to find you unescorted," he continued and looked around, "where is Jun Yi?"

"Probably asleep by now," she said, "he didn't get much last night."  She thought that reasonable.  After all, he entered their room very late, stayed by the window to think all night and when she got up, he was still wide awake.  Aye, he must be asleep right about now.

"Really?" Zhao Yun raised his brows in amusement.  He had heard some villagers speak of a beautiful young couple who stumbled into the village a few days ago and were now residing with them.  They couldn't possibly mean Zhang He and Zhen Ji, could they?  Were they truly married? "And you, my lady, aren't tired at all?"

Easily following his train of thought, she inwardly blushed but her cool façade remained in place.  She must keep her defenses up.  "You misunderstand, General," she answered, without a flicker of emotion on her beautiful face, "Lord Zhang He and I were never intimate."  Well, they shared one kiss but that was it.

"Please forgive my rudeness, my lady," Zhao Yun quickly apologized for his mistake and wondered how Zhang He could keep up with a beautiful block of ice.  The lady was undoubtedly a marble statue, nothing could possibly faze her.  That was why he didn't believe Jun Yi yesterday when he said that she was quite in a foul mood when he left her in their cottage.  Foul mood?  The Lady Zhen could not possibly be in that state.  He could barely get a reaction out of her!  The lady was an enigma, the moment he saw her the first time in Yuan.  "I assume Zhang He has told you of your position in this village?  I apologize for it but it is necessary."

"I understand."

"Your stay would take a little longer since the treaty hasn't been finalized yet."

"Of course."

"The Shu soldiers will not bother you while you are staying in this village.  Zhang He and I have reached an agreement about it."

"Thank you."

Silence reigned between them.  Why was he even explaining himself to the woman?  Why was he apologizing for the inconvenience of their stay?  To get at least a little smile from her?  Any form of emotion at all?  Maybe.  What would she do if he suddenly told her that a big spider was on her shoulder?  But didn't act on his thought since she would undoubtedly just brush it off her.  He sighed.  What could one do to get a reaction out of her?  Then again, why was he even bothering?  Zhao Yun mentally shook his head.  Forget about the lady already and leave her in peace, he silently ordered himself.

"I will trouble you no further, my lady," the Little Dragon said as he bowed before her, "please continue on to your. . . er. . . business."

Zhen Ji nodded and watched until he disappeared from her view.  Later, when she made sure that the coast was clear, she was going to a part of a lake well hidden by thick branches and dense leaves, and take a bath.

* * *

"Lord Zhao Yun approached me by the well in the village this afternoon," Zhen Ji volunteered the information after they ate their dinner.  The village healer had brought them food once again, much to Zhang He's delight.  He would rather not sample the Lady Zhen's infamous culinary talent.

"Indeed?  What did he want?" Zhang He asked as he walked to his usual seat by the window, bracing his hands on the window sill as he breathed in the fresh sea breeze.  His dark hair lay unbound on his shoulders, the wind blowing the soft strands across his face.  He watched as young village couples walked by the seashore, lanterns in hand to guide them back to their homes.  This little village. . . he liked it.

"We exchanged pleasantries, that was all," Zhen Ji sat on a chair by the bed, peeling an edible fruit she got from a tree by the forest that afternoon.  The bright color attracted her so that she brought two for her and Zhang He.

"I see," he said as he sat on the window sill, one long leg folded before him while the other dangled on the floor.  "Young Jiang Wei visited me while you were out.  Do you remember him?"

"The young strategist?" Zhen Ji asked, looking up.  She recalled a spear-wielding young man who was interested more in books than in fighting.  She had met the boy in He Fei Castle's library while she looked for a book that could help pass her time.  She remembered being impressed with the boy's vast knowledge of battle tactics and war machineries.  She said he was going to be a great strategist in the future.  And the young man had the grace to blush, being complimented by a beautiful lady and all.  "Aye, I remember him."

"He wanted to extend his greeting to you in person but was quite disappointed to find you absent."

"Oh," she nodded, "then I guess I have to see him tomorrow."  She said, her eyes brightening, "I always wanted to know how he fared in Shu."

"He assured me he was doing well," he answered.  "He found someone he greatly respects and is now following his footsteps."

"That's good to hear," there was a tinge of sadness in her voice, for Jiang Wei was one of the few people who she actually liked talking to.  It was regrettable that he had to leave Wei.

As if he could read her thoughts, Zhang He said, "You can't expect him to return to Wei after being betrayed like that, can you?"

"No, just. . .  Ah!" She gasped when she accidentally cut herself with the sharp blade she was using.  She carefully placed the fruit and the knife on the table beside her and stood up, walking toward the small chest to retrieve a bandage the healer left, when blood seeped out of the small cut.  Zhang He intercepted her.  She found herself sitting on the bed, Jun Yi beside her as he inspected the wound.

His clean male scent filled her senses once again.  She was getting dizzy by just his closeness while he cleaned and bandaged her wound.  He was affecting her so much and he didn't even realize it!  Oh, if only she didn't have that dream about him, she wouldn't be acting so differently now.

She tried to remove her hand from his but he latched onto it tighter.  He turned to look at her, confusion marring his perfect brows.  She tried to move away from him but he pulled her back.  What was the matter with her?  She had been acting like that since this morning.

"Z-Zhang He. . ."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in worried confusion, "You keep acting as if I'm going to hurt you."  To prove his point, he ran the back of his hand on her cheek and quite expectedly, Zhen Ji slapped his hand away.

Was she repulsed by his touch?

"I just don't want you near me.  It disturbs me."

Zhen Ji saw the effect of her words when Zhang He's expression closed up, his cold, bored look once again replacing the warmth that was previously there.  By the deity, she had not seen that detached look on his face since they left Bo Wan Po.  He stood up and Zhen Ji didn't know what she said that made him angry.  Even so, she wanted to apologize.

"You loathe being touched yet you unashamedly ran your hands on me while I was unconscious," he sneered as he returned to his seat by the window.  "Don't think you can do that again just because you are a rank higher than I," he looked at her impassively, coldly, her apologies dying in her throat as she stared back at him, "then again, I don't think I have to worry about that since you are the _Ice Maiden_ after all."

Zhang He wanted to wince and apologize profusely when he saw pain run across Zhen Ji's lovely features, fleetingly, yes, but quite noticeable. He didn't know why he said such hurtful things to her.  Well, maybe he did.  That was to get back at her for rejecting his touch.  Childish, yes, but it absolutely irked him that the woman he wanted for such a long time would be disgusted by his touch.

Zhen Ji's eyes narrowed as she stood up from the bed and walked toward him.  With the moonlight bathing both of them with a soft glow, Zhang He clearly saw the anger that simmered beneath her beautiful dark eyes.  Still, he continued to sit motionless on his chair as he gazed up at her impassively.

"I am not the _Ice Maiden_!" She said through clenched teeth and simultaneously raised her hand.  Zhang He didn't do anything to stop the hand swiftly descending on his left cheek.  He knew he deserved it.  She slapped him hard, his head whipping to his side due to the impact, wanting him to feel the pain he inflicted in her.  Yet, curiously, she felt the pain twist her heart ten times more.

And perhaps because she wanted to prove that she was not incapable of emotions, or she was sorry, or perhaps because she simply loved the man, that she found herself suddenly, and unreasonably, kissing him, her hands cradling his handsome face, her soft lips rubbing against his stunned ones.

It took quite a while for Zhang He to realize what was happening.  One minute he was being slapped by the most beautiful woman in the world, and then he was suddenly being kissed by the same woman the next minute.  The woman who had haunted his dreams from the moment he first met her.  The elusive lady who he had always wanted but knew would never be his.  A ripple of desire coursed through his being and he visibly shuddered.  And maybe, even just for tonight, this one insane moment, she was going to be his.  But before he could wrap his arms around her slender frame to pull her closer, she abruptly stepped back.

Zhen Ji pushed him away when she felt him shudder.  Of loathing?  Disgust?  Mayhap.  After all, Zhang He never showed any real interest in her.  She took a step back, taking in his perplexed expression, his stunned immobility.  She shouldn't have done it!  How could she be so forward?  How could she even think of. . ?  By the deity, how humiliating!  She took another step back and quickly turned around to flee the room.

But before she could even reach the door, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she suddenly found herself flat on her back on the bed.  She gasped when Zhang He climbed on top of her, pinning her arms on either side of her head, and stared darkly at her.

"Lady, don't you dare kiss me and walk away so suddenly as if what we just shared was nothing!" He growled low in his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She glared at him.  She felt trapped.  And helpless.  And scared. . . not of him but of her feelings toward the warrior.  "Let me up, damn you!" She shouted and began to thrash about.

"Be quiet or you'll alert the whole village!"

"Good!" She answered, "And then they could see with their own eyes what a high handed bastard you are!"

_By the deity she has a poisonous tongue._ He thought as he continued to scowl down at her, her own eyes flashing with anger and with something else as she returned his dark glare.  She was once again displaying her fiery nature and Zhang He found it quite an enchanting sight.  He closed his eyes when her pleasant scent that was hers alone assailed his senses.

"Do you know how much you affect me?" He asked through clenched teeth, pressing his body to her, wanting her to know exactly how much he wanted her.  Zhang He groaned when he saw her blush.  He knew she was no innocent.  But her passionate and honest responses pleased him so much.

Zhen Ji's eyes widened when she saw his face descending upon her.  "Don't you dare take me in anger!" She shouted at him and tossed her head to one side to avoid his lips.  She felt his mouth land on her left cheek and travel toward her jaw down to her throat.  He bit on her tender flesh, marking her as his.  "Zhang He, no."  Was it going to happen again?  She was afraid that he might lose control, afraid that he might hurt her like Yuan Xi did.  Her body. . . her cursed body can awaken the beast inside a man.  She shivered.

"I won't hurt you," he solemnly whispered to her ear and took her mouth with his, the words soothing her fears like no other words can.  Zhang He kissed her deeply yet so gently that Zhen Ji was stunned by his tenderness.  She felt the icy barrier she built around her melt at the touch of his lips.  Could it be possible?  That a man can control himself even at such a state?  It was a gamble, but she will hold him to his words, believe in him.  After all, she loved and trusted him.

Zhang He groaned with pleasure when he felt Zhen Ji finally respond to him.  He released her hands and he started his exploration of her beautiful body, undressing her, memorizing each detail and every curve.

"You're exquisite," he said, drawing back, his eyes feasting on her naked glory, "and perfect as I imagined you would be."  He chuckled when she blushed, trying to hide herself from his vision.  But he beat her to it, his hands covered her body as he leaned down toward her for another kiss.

It took an enormous amount of control for him to go slow with her so as not to frighten her.  After all, he had dreamt of this moment the first time he met her.  He didn't want to rush things with her.  For him, this was special.  _She_ was special.

He couldn't help but sense her trepidation with what they were sharing.  And he understood why.  Her previous experiences undoubtedly scarred her, made her believe that her body was only used to sate a man's desire.

But he would teach her differently.  She was going to realize that this act could be satisfying to both sides.  That she need not fear for he was with her.  Always with her.

And without any intended conceit, he knew he was the first man who was going to make her body sing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Koei and W-Force.

Of Exquisite Beauty

"Are you going to sleep the day away or what?" Zhen Ji slowly opened her eyes and stretched languorously on the bed as Zhang He sat beside her, leaning over her with an amused expression on his face.  "I've been waiting for you to wake up," he grinned when she focused her slumberous gaze on him, "I've been out to the village and back four times now."

"What time is it?" was her sleepy reply.

"It's almost noon."

She bolted upright, narrowly missed hitting Zhang He's nose had he not quickly moved back out of her way.  She clutched the blanket to her chest as her gaze shot to the open window, "What?  It's that late already?"

Zhang He took in her disheveled appearance, her flushed cheeks and her reddish lips which were swollen due to his kisses, and thought that she had never looked more beautiful to him before than right at that moment.  He felt the familiar stirring in his loins and quickly clamped it down.  It wouldn't do good if he acted on his pleasures again.  Instead, he shot her a worried glance, his eyes dancing in mock innocence as he said, "I didn't. . . tire you last night, did I, my lady?"

A pillow thrown to his grinning face was the answer he got.  Zhen Ji stood up, wrapped the blanket around her body, and walked toward the closet to get fresh clothes.  Aware of Zhang He's eyes on her, she turned around to look at him, "I'd appreciate it if you'd look away while I dressed."  She was able to say it calmly, almost nonchalantly, but the mischievous smile that crossed Zhang He's face didn't buy her forced indifference.

"Why?  I've already seen all of you."

Zhen Ji harrumphed. "If you'd just stop looking at me so intently. . ."  She bit her lip and her face turned crimson.  She had never before dressed in front of a man, not even in front of Yuan Xi.  He had always left her alone after taking her to bed and retreated to his own chambers for the rest of the night.  It was during that time that she would quietly don her clothes, clean herself of his scent, and return back to bed, thinking when Yuan Xi would tire of her, when he would stop using her.

And it was also during that time that she would console herself, tell herself that this was what having a cursed beauty always brought.  Pain and dishonor.  For she was always sought by many yet was only to be used like a trinket to enhance the pride and popularity of a man.  She was never to be treated like a human being, but like a porcelain doll to be shown off to feed the envy of other men.  And it was the nights that she was most wary of.  For it was then that Yuan Xi forced himself on her, released his pent-up desires on her.  And it's all because of her wretched beauty.

But that was her fate and she had learned to accept it.

"Don't be afraid of yourself, Ji," Zhang He said soberly after a long silence, making Zhen Ji think that he had once again read her mind.  She looked up and found Zhang He still sitting on the bed, yet his gaze was fixed on the window.  "You are the most exquisite woman I've ever laid eyes on," he continued, "And I'm sure a lot of men would agree."  He turned his head and fixed his dark gaze on her, an emotion she could not clearly define flashed in his eyes, and then it was gone. "You have to be proud of your gift, not view it as a curse."

"But it _is_ a curse," she replied vehemently, "Those men. . .  Those men who tried to harm me before. . .  It was me that has made them act so thoughtlessly."

"No, it's a gift," he countered softly, "Your hurtful experiences with men who only thought of you as a mere object of desire made you think otherwise."  He shook his head and sighed, "It wasn't your fault, Ji."

"My. . . fault?"

"These men turning into beasts just so they could have you," Jun Yi explained, frowning as he remembered the countless stories he heard about the Lady Zhen almost being raped by overzealous soldiers had she not known how to fight, to fend for herself, "It's not your fault that they were so shallow, so weak."

Zhen Ji stared at him in surprised confusion.  How could he have known how she felt?  With the short time they spent together, he had seen right through her icy façade, had scoffed at her aloofness, and had found the passionate woman who had been resting beneath her calm exterior.  No one had attempted to look pass her hauteur.  For the people around her, Lady Zhen Ji was but their unfeeling doll, their detached empress.  But for Zhang He, she was a woman, and an equal.

And she loved him for that.

"I'll protect you," Zhen Ji looked up when she heard him speak again.  His dark gaze held hers for a long time, Zhen Ji felt herself being drawn to him deeper and deeper.  "You may not like my stratagems but I swear I will protect you from these beasts."

Zhen Ji watched when Zhang He finally stood up and walked toward her.  She gave no resistance when he enfolded her in his strong arms and pulled her toward him, his head dipping as he kissed her.  She had never believed in men, but Zhang He taught her differently.  He was the first who she actually trusted.

_I'll protect you_, his words rang in her mind.  Aye, she knew he would.  And she only hoped that he was acting on his own and not because he was ordered to do so.

As she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, he tore his mouth away from her and stepped back.  After breathing in to regain his control, he looked back at her and smiled at her bemused expression.  "You better dress up, my lady," he said scooping down to retrieve the blanket that she dropped to the floor and wrapped it around her, "I'll take you out to the village for something to eat.  I bet you're starving."

At the mere mention of food, Zhen Ji heard her stomach grumble.  Zhang He chuckled and kissed her forehead.  He then moved back and walked toward the door.  "I'll wait for you outside," he said before he stepped out of the room.

'I'll protect you' eh? Zhang He scoffed at himself as he stepped outside their cottage.  He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  How he could have promised her such a thing was beyond him.  He was barely stopping himself from losing control and yet he still claimed responsibility for her?  Aye, he knew he could protect her from the others.  But who was going to protect her from him?

* * *

Zhen Ji reached for the other side of the bed and realized that it was empty.  She sat up and looked around the room.  The full moon hung brightly in the dark sky, bathing the small room with a soft light.  Where was Zhang He? She thought as she sat in the stillness of the night.

She and Zhang He walked around the village that afternoon, enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of Jie Shi and the lively company of its villagers.  It was the first time they were seen outside together.  And a married couple who they had recently met had no qualms about pointing that out to them.  Zhang He smiled impishly, draped an arm across Ji's shoulders, and told them that their nights had always been busy that one of them usually had to sleep in late because of exhaustion.  The couple laughed when they saw Zhen Ji glare at him, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"You must really _love_ your wife!" The man said laughingly and both did not miss the ambiguousness of his statement.

"Aye, I do," was Zhang He's simple reply.  And to prove to them how much he _loved_ her, he swept her up her feet, winked at the couple, and carried a silently fuming Zhen Ji back to their cottage.

Her fury, however, was forgotten when he gently placed her on their bed, kissed her tenderly, and started to undress her.  This power he held over her, it was frightening.  Yet, curiously, she wasn't afraid anymore.  She loved the man wholeheartedly and knew that there was nothing to fear about him.

She just sincerely wished that he loved her back.

Zhen Ji stepped out of the cottage, looking around for any sign of Zhang He.  Where was he? She wondered and walked around the sleeping village, with the moon as her only source of light.  The soft splash of the waves as they hit the shore was the only sound that shattered the silence in the area.  The refreshing sea breeze played with her long dark hair as she strolled toward the rear of the village.  As she rounded on a corner, she saw Zhang He standing by the deep well, speaking to someone in low tones.  Zhen Ji was about to walk toward him but stopped when she recognized the person he was talking to.

"Going back to Wei, are you?" It was Zhao Yun.

"Aye, first thing tomorrow morning," Zhang He quickly replied.  Zhen Ji paused and sighed.  So, they were finally going back to the army tomorrow.  Their time together in the village had come to an end.  But why hadn't he told her?  And why plan ahead without consulting her first?  She was about to step out to make herself known but the mention of her name stopped her.

"And the Lady Zhen?"

"What about her?" was He's nonchalant answer as he shrugged.  "We'll go as planned.  I'll leave her to your capable hands.  She wouldn't like this sudden arrangement but. . . be assured, she won't know what's happening until it's too late."

Zhen Ji paled.  Still, she remained to listen.  What arrangement?  What was he planning?  Was he planning to sell her out to Shu?  No!  There must be a misunderstanding and she was staying until she found out what He meant.

"Gotten tired of her already?" Zhao Yun chuckled.

There was a long silence before Zhang He spoke up again, "Goes to show I don't see anything beyond the surface, eh?" He sighed out loud and Ji can almost imagine him reverting back to his old self, the cold blooded, flamboyant general of Wei, "I am, after all, a lover of everything beautiful."

Zhao Yun detected a hint of sarcasm in the Wei warrior's voice and narrowed his eyes, "Will you deliver Lady Zhen Ji to me tomorrow personally?"

"You must be joking!" Zhang He laughed at the mere thought of it, "After this treachery I'm pulling, do you think I would _want_ to take her to you?" He shook his head, his shoulders still shaking with mirth, "You would have to raid our cottage, my friend.  But don't expect to see me when you do that.  I'd be long gone by then."

Zhen Ji's knuckles went white as she clenched her fist.  She weakly leaned on the wall for support, afraid that her knees would give in at the information she had accidentally stumbled upon.  Zhang He, the man she loved, the man she had trusted, really was going to betray her!  He had said so himself!

"And when I return to Wei," Zhang He was saying, "I will show the Cao Family her headdress.  I shall tell them that I have failed in my duty to protect her and that she was dead."

"But wouldn't your failure stain your name as a peerless warrior?"

"My name has already been soiled the moment I decided to act on this plan," He said solemnly, "I'm doing this purely for personal reasons.  I don't know if Ji would forgive me for this but I do hope she would one day."

Forgiveness? Zhen Ji almost choked.  He was asking for her forgiveness?  That treacherous snake!  How dare he even think that she would after--?  Zhen Ji's thoughts were cut off when she heard Jun Yi chuckle, a sound that reeked of malevolence that Zhen Ji found herself gagging.  How could she have even been in love with a lowly bastard like him?

"I should get a reward for this, you know?"

Zhao Yun scoffed, "You don't deserve a single cent after this scheme of yours.  I should be the one who receives just compensation."

This time, both of them laughed.  And Zhen Ji felt really sick.  She turned around and fled, careful of any sound that might alert the two devious rats.  Yet due to her hasty departure and the darkness of the night, she didn't notice a clay pot that was standing in her way.  She stumbled upon it and expelled a tiny gasp as it crashed on it side.  When the laughter behind her stopped, she quickly got to her feet and ran toward the forest.

Zhang He and Zhao Yun stilled when they heard the noise behind one of the cottages.  Was someone spying on them?  The Wei General quickly leaped on the cottage's roof and scanned the area.  Due to the darkness, he almost missed the figure that was running away from where he stood.  Long dark hair ran down the person's back.  He was quite in a hurry to leave as if the devil himself chased after him.  He was about to ignore the whole thing when he did a double take.  The person running toward the forest suspiciously looked like. . .

Zhao Yun's head snapped up when he heard Zhang He swear in a vicious streak.  He never knew that the nonchalant warrior had such a colorful vocabulary.  Zi Long watched in amusement as the lithe warrior jumped down from the cottage and sprinted after the spy.  Based on the eccentric warrior's actions, he would bet his right arm that the person he was chasing was Lady Zhen herself.

"I guess the mission's aborted, eh, Jun Yi?" he called laughingly after the Wei General.

"Shut the hell up!" was his rather discourteous answer.

* * *

_Where in damnation was she?_ Zhang He swore as he stopped on a tree branch and surveyed the area.  A slight movement on the corner of his eyes caught his attention, he quickly swiveled to that direction and sprang forward.  _By the deity, if he lost her now. . ._

Zhen Ji continued to run, dodging low branches and hanging vines as she looked for a safe place to hide.  She wasn't prepared to confront him yet.  She must first think of a plan to outwit him.  She spouted unladylike curses.  Zhang He was a dangerous enemy.  Not only was he well-known for his cunning mind, but he was also known for his strength and skill.  She gritted her teeth.  What a fool she was!  How could she have fallen for someone like him?

She looked behind her to see if Zhang He was following her and sighed in relief when he wasn't.  The shock of discovering Jun Yi's treachery was fast turning into dark rage.  How dare he use her?  He was as bad as the others.  No, he was worse!  At least the others were honest enough with their feelings toward her.  They desired her and showed it, but that was all there was to it.  While he played with her weaknesses, acted like he was a friend, pretended that he cared.  But all for what?  To get himself in her bed?  And then get rid of her now that he's tired of her?

Light footsteps behind her pulled her out of her reverie.  She looked back and realized that Zhang He was now right behind her. "Ji!  Wait!  You don't understand!"

"Stop following me!" She cried angrily, increasing her already fast pace.

"Then stop running away!" was Zhang He's exasperated response, easily catching up with her now that he had found her.  No way was he going to let her go again.

To her utter horror, he caught her.  The impact made them both fall.  They rolled down the slope of the uneven forest ground, with Zhang He taking the brunt of it.  He wrapped his arms around her, and acted like a cushion until they stopped, knocking the breath out of them for a second.  When Zhen Ji recovered, she tried to get away from him.  He cursed under his breath and rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her down and taking away her freedom of movement.

"Get off me!" She screamed and tried to push him away.  He caught her arms and pressed them on the ground.  Seeing that she could not physically do him harm anymore, she attacked verbally.  "You snake!  I was a fool to trust you!" she shouted, "How could you even plot something so vile behind my back?  You deceitful bastard, I hate---"

"Damn it!  I did it for you!" Zhang He yelled back, finally losing his patience with her.  Ji stared back at him in astonishment.  She had never seen nor heard him get angry before.  It was a rather interesting sight to behold.  But then, she was livid so she fought right back.

"You did it for yourself!" she hissed, buckling her body to get him off her, "Let me go!"

"No, I won't," He answered through clenched teeth.  Ji glared at him in response.  He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath at the same time to calm himself down.  When he looked back at her, he was in control of his emotions once again, "There's no way I'm going to let you go now.  You mean too much to me."

His words almost melted her anger.  But he was a man she could no longer trust, she reminded herself.  She wasn't going to believe the lies that were coming out of his eloquent mouth.  So she didn't bother to reply.

"You don't believe me," Zhang He said quietly, a vulnerable look flashed in his eyes before he quelled it down to a blank look.

Zhen Ji shut her eyes when she saw fleeting emotion that crossed his handsome features.  No, she didn't want to feel anything for him.  "Why should I?  You're a liar."

"No, Ji, I never lied to you," there was a little hint of alarm when he answered.  "I may have lied for you but never to you."

"Really?" was her cold, uncaring reply.

"Ji, no, don't shut me out," he pleaded softly with her.  But it was already too late.  The dark eyes that met Zhang He's were detached, unfeeling.  They were the same eyes that she always had back in Yuan, haunted, distant, and lonely.  "Damn you, Ji!  Don't do this!" his jaw clenched, "Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did to me back in Yuan!"

"Ah, so that's why you betrayed me.  It was to get back at me, wasn't it?" Anger flashed in her eyes but it quickly disappeared, and Zhang He was encouraged by it.  If he wanted her back with him, the only way was to anger her.  At least anger was better than indifference.

"I just thought it was time to make the rumors you spread back in Yuan about us true.  Don't you think so?"

Again, there was a flash of anger but Ji didn't reply.

"Yet, I still wonder why you told everyone that we were sleeping together that time," He looked at her and met her dark glare, "Was it to prove to everyone that you were no _Ice Maiden_ or. . ?"  The words died in his lips when he remembered the times he saw the Lady Zhen back in Yuan.  She was cold and aloof, had always avoided him as if she hated the mere sight of him.  He had tried to befriend her since she was his lord's wife but to no avail.  He had concluded that she truly hated him but couldn't figure out why.  He had done nothing to her, so why was she being hostile?

Everything changed when he met her again in Guan Du.  That was the first time he had a glimpse of the woman behind her calm exterior, saw the passionate woman who had always longed for her freedom.  He was intrigued by her but he decided to let her go.  A big mistake since it delivered her right to Cao Pi's hands.

It was then that he couldn't stop thinking of the woman that was Lady Zhen.  He admitted that he was fascinated by her but he also knew that it was wrong.  She was forbidden to any other man but Cao Pi.  That was why he tried to get away from his duty, tried to ignore her whenever it was possible.  It was done to suppress the growing attraction he had for her.  But. . .

Zhang He focused back on her, his eyes widening slightly as realization sunk in.  Could it be?  Was that the same reason why she avoided him before?  Why she never acknowledged him whenever they passed by each other?  Why she kept on ignoring him?

It was called self-preservation, wasn't it?

"You spread those rumors about us to get rid of me, didn't you?" There was no accusation in his eyes, only mild curiosity.  And Zhen Ji wondered what he was thinking all this time that led him to that question.  But yes, he was right.  She did it for her own sake.  The man, she had to admit, was too astute for his own good.

"You're heavy," Ji said instead of answering him, "Get off me.  I'm---"

"As confused as you are," he continued for her.  He released her arms and eased himself off her for a bit, "Ji, this deal I made with Zhao Yun.  It was to protect you, not to betray you."  When she remained silent, he went on, "I wanted him to look after you while I'm gone, while I prove to everyone back in Wei that you have perished.  So that no one from that army would bother you anymore."

_You may not like my stratagems but I swear I will protect you from these beasts._

His words echoed in her confused mind.  Had he meant every word?  Was he truly willing to sacrifice his name, make the country remember him as a failure, for her?

"After receiving punishment from Wei," he continued, "I was to quit the army and come back here to get you.  We will assume different names and live as normal people just like here in Jie Shi."  He sighed, "I'm aware that I'm acting selfishly but. . ."

"Why. . ?" Ji asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest.  She didn't know why she believed him after what happened, why she wanted to trust him again.  She just somehow knew that he was telling her the truth.  That in fact, he himself might have fallen for her.  "Why would you do this for me?"

"I. . .  I honestly don't know," he answered and avoided her eyes, missing the look of disappointment that crossed her face.  "I just wanted to be with you, I guess," he confessed ruefully.

Zhen Ji looked back at him.  Well, that was no declaration of love but at least he felt something for her.  Desperate fool that she was, Zhen Ji was going to grab onto that little hope that he sparked inside her heart.  If he hadn't learned to love her, then she would teach him.  She was hopelessly in love with the man and she would do anything to keep him by her side.  And for that, she would forgive him for his oversight.

"Just. . . don't start planning without consulting me first, all right?"

"Ji. . ."

"And you need not return to Wei," she focused on a spot on his chest, "If you just asked me, I would have agreed with your plan."

Something flashed in his eyes again.  "You mean. . ?" he started then frowned, "But I thought you wanted to return to Wei?"

"That's because I thought _you_ wanted to go back," Ji admitted, "I have seen your restlessness the other night.  So I assumed. . ."

"I was restless because I was debating if I should go with the plan or not," He explained and sighed, "What a fool I've been."

"We both were," she said, reaching up to cup his handsome face, "Next time, share your thoughts with me, hm?"

"I will," he promised and bent his head toward her to claim her lips.  It was then decided that they were leaving the village the day after tomorrow to start living a life of their own.  Wei might be looking for them but China was a large country.  It was easy to disappear from the great nation's surface just by assuming another identity.  Wei would soon give up on them and leave them in peace.  And that was their greatest wish.

* * *

"Hmm. . ." Zhang He tilted his head to one side as he stood behind Zhen Ji and spanned his hands on her tiny waist.  Zhen Ji was standing by the window the next day, watching the waves, when He suddenly appeared behind her, "I think you're getting fat, Ji."

She gasped and turned around to face him, "I most certainly am not getting fat!"

"Must be the fish, hm?" He laughed and pulled her toward him, "It's all right though.  You're too sexy anyway that it's almost sinful."

"And you're complaining?" she asked incredulously.

"Outward beauty isn't everything, you know?"

Zhen Ji was flabbergasted, "And this coming from _you_?  The once flamboyant General of Wei?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say I've discovered that the inner beauty was more appealing than the outside."

"Well, in my case, I think one must maintain her beauty on both outside and in," she reached up and played with the lock of dark hair that rested on his broad shoulder.  As she twirled it around her fingers, she looked up at him and wrinkled her nose, "Your hair's getting drier everyday."

Zhang He widened his eyes in horror as he ran a hand through his dark mane, "No!  Really?  My beautiful hair?"

"It's the salty breeze," she laughed and pulled him inside the room, "Come."  She sat him down on the edge of the bed and positioned herself behind him.  She started brushing his hair until it was restored to its original soft condition.

"You know," Zhang He spoke up when silence filled the room, "I was thinking of having my hair cut before we leave this village."  Her hands pausing from braiding his hair in one loose plait, she looked up and her gaze met with his on the mirror before them.  "It's the symbol of my intent to end my life as a warrior and to start a new one with you," he said solemnly.

"But," Ji returned her gaze on his hair and continued braiding it, "I like your hair as it is.  It's beautiful."

"Really?" He grinned when she looked back at him, surprised at his sudden change of tone, "Well, that's a relief.  I'd rather want to keep it long myself."

"Then why bother asking me about it?" Ji planted her hands on her hips in mock anger, a thin brow raised.

"I just wanted to know how you felt about it," he shrugged, "After all, my hair's much prettier than yours.  Mine's a healthy mass and shines like silk while yours---"

"You great brute!  Stop teasing me!" She laughed and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a playful headlock.

As if oblivious of her choking him, he asked with a brow raised, "And what are you doing, my dear?"

"Murdering you?"

"Well, you have to kiss me first," he grinned and angled his head toward her.  She quickly complied and kissed his smiling lips.

The door suddenly swung open, startling the lovers as they quickly parted.  Zhen Ji sat frozen on the bed, her eyes widening in horror when their unwelcome guest stepped inside their room.  Zhang He's face blanked from any emotions as he stood up and stared at the man who had interrupted them.

"Lord Cao Pi."

* * *

A/N:  Well now, a cliffhanger.  That sucked.  But don't worry, the next and probably the last chapter's coming up.  You guys won't wait long, I promise.  ^^;  Thank you so much for the reviews!  I hope you liked this chapter.  Sorry if it was a little mushy but. . . ehh.  *shrugs*  ^^;


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Konami and W-Force.

A/N:  Okay, here's the final chapter.  Please don't hate me for what I did in the end.  I've always had this ending in mind from the beginning of the story though I'm still quite unsure of it.  And maybe that was the reason why updating the story chapters had always been a problem for me.  ^^;  Anyways, thank you so much for keeping up with me until the end.  Now, on with the final chapter.  ^^

Of Exquisite Beauty

His teeth grazing the inner walls of his mouth, Zhang He tasted his own blood when an enraged Cao Pi struck the side of his face with a mighty closed fist.  No matter how much He towered over the Cao heir, fierce jealousy lent force to the already powerful blow Pi inflicted on the lithe warrior, forcing him to stagger a step backward.  Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth as He regained his balance.

Cao Pi narrowed his eyes when Jun Yi merely straightened up, wiped the blood off his face, and smirked right back at him.  "Some just reward I get for taking care of the Lady Zhen," he deliberately goaded the Cao lord even more.

"You took her for yourself!" Pi shouted, not minding the fact that the other powerful Wei Officers were right there watching both of them with detached curiosity.  Cao Pi and the small army he took with him to escort Zhen Ji back to He Fei Castle arrived that morning, causing quite a ruckus as he barked orders to keep the Lady Zhen locked up in her chambers as long as he deemed necessary while he commanded Zhang He to follow him to the conference hall where the Lord Cao Cao and his generals were gathered for a meeting.

"Oh, please, my lord," Zhang He scoffed and barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation, "what proof do you have of such a vile accusation?"  Still garbed in his peasant clothing, Jun Yi ran his hand through his unbound hair and rested his other hand on his slim waist.  With the bored, flamboyant General now back in place, he continued, "I was just looking after the Lady Zhen.  Just as you have instructed."

"You lie!  You weren't even planning to go back to Wei, were you?"

"And whatever, pray tell, made you say that?" Zhang He replied with a raised brow.  "Surely seeing us together in the same room with her _braiding_ my hair couldn't possibly have meant anything, could it?" he said, exaggeratedly flipping a lock of dark hair over a shoulder, "For all you know, we could just be trading beauty secrets." A chuckle unceremoniously broke out from one of the officers which made Cao Pi's scowl even darker, "And besides, we're here now, aren't we?"

"Which is all thanks to me!"

"Aye, both Lady Zhen and I are indebted to you, my lord," Zhang He said as if appeasing a petulant child and even executed a graceful bow which was subtly meant to insult.  And Cao Pi clearly got the message, causing him to take a threatening step toward the lithe warrior.

"You treacherous scum!  When I get the chance to prove your---"

"My lord, please, you're getting agitated over a most petty thing," Zhang He cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Surely you wouldn't want to bore our comrades to tears with such an insignificant topic?"

"Enough!" The powerful voice came from Lord Cao Cao himself as he stood up, "You are bickering like children!"  He looked from his second son to his eccentric general, "Settle this nonsense elsewhere and in your own time!  We are discussing our battle tactics now and if both of you are not interested, then leave!"

"My apologies, my lord," Zhang He quickly bowed before the Wei overlord.

"I request for Zhang He of Heijan to be demoted to a captain and be moved under my command," Cao Pi said, not backing out from his father's command, "If you grant me this, I will not say another word about this subject."

"Demoted to a captain?" Zhang He exclaimed in disgust, "That is preposterous!  My rank must not suffer because of this minor misunderstanding.  My pride will not allow it."

"You're pride?" Cao Pi challenged with a raised brow, "Or are you afraid of me as your commanding officer?"

"But you've _always_ been my superior officer," Zhang He replied in mock confusion and resisted to add the word _idiot_, "Unless, of course, you've never considered yourself as one?" Since your skills had always been inferior to the rest of us, he added silently to himself.

"Are you provoking me?"

"Would never dream of it, my lord," Jun Yi was quick to reply.

"You---"

"Silence!" Cao Cao roared once again.  "Very well, Pi, Zhang He shall be put under your command.  But he remains as a general.  His skills are too good to waste," he then turned to the lithe warrior, "If you have nothing to hide, then fighting under Pi won't pose a problem, will it?"

"Not at all, my lord."

* * *

"Lord Zhang He was sent on another dangerous mission, my lady," a maidservant informed Zhen Ji as she placed the tray of food she brought before her silent lady.

Sitting before the window, Zhen Ji didn't move a muscle as she continued to stare at the vast gardens before her.  Weeks passed since she was locked up in her room.  Her sleeping quarters had proven to be an effective prison, albeit luxurious in design and comfort, since her freedom had been completely taken from her.  She could do nothing else but stare outside her barred window all day and worry how Zhang He was faring.  She had heard numerous accounts of him being sent to impossible missions by an enraged Cao Pi.  He had survived each ordeal but Cao Pi was not impressed.  He would punish the lithe warrior until he knelt before him in defeat.

Not a flicker of emotion crossed Ji's beautiful features when the maidservant continued, "He barely had any rest from his previous mission and now Lord Cao Pi sends him on another one?"  She cried indignantly for the said general.  She then looked pleadingly at Zhen Ji and said, "My lady, please, help Lord Zhang He.  Only you could persuade Lord Cao Pi from sending him to such hopeless tasks!"

When Ji remained silent and impassive, the maidservant walked toward her, "I hear he was sent to protect Han Zhong with Lord Xiahou Yuan this time.  I wonder how he manages with his unhealed wounds from his previous battle.  I hear the place is overrun by Shu and---"

"Hand me my flute," Zhen Ji suddenly spoke up, cutting the servant in mid sentence, "I wish to entertain myself."  The maid looked up at her lady in surprise and confusion, then something akin to anger flashed in her eyes.

"What about Lord Zhang He?" She demanded quite insolently.

"What about him?" was Ji's smooth counter.

"Do you feel nothing for his pain?" the servant gasped, "I thought he and you were. . ." Words failed her as she walked toward the other side of the room and took out her lady's flute from the closet.  Had she heard wrong?  Had she never truly cared for the beautiful general?  Was there truly nothing going on between Lady Zhen and the general?  Or. . . was she really just an unfeeling doll?  The infamous Ice Maiden?  "Do you not care for him?" The servant asked quietly.

The cool look that Ji gave the servant almost made her drop the intricately designed flute.  The Empress' answer was obvious.  The Lady Zhen Ji never cared.  She was indeed cold and distant.  Just like the rumors had said about her.

"I-I'll take my leave now," the maidservant, now both truly convinced and disappointed that her lady would not raise a single finger to aid the general, bowed before her lady and walked toward the door, "Please forgive my intrusion."  The beautiful notes of the song were the last she heard as she closed the door behind her.  The maidservant shook her head as she walked away.  Such a beautiful sound coming from an exquisite yet heartless woman?  How sad it was.

Zhen Ji closed her eyes as she allowed her music envelop her.  It must be done. . .  She may appear indifferent and uncaring to others but it must be so.  And if the way she acted should reach Zhang He, she knew he would understand.

She was doing it to protect him from any further harm.

If anyone knew how much she really loved Zhang He, then she was sure that death awaited him.  For now, their relationship hadn't been proven, and that's what was keeping him alive.  She mustn't trust anyone, not even the sincerest servant who appeared to be on her side, who wanted to help both of them.  For one slip up on her part could very well be fatal.

* * *

Zhang He hissed in muted pain as he peeled the old bandages off him.  That jealous Cao brat had him running missions after missions, forcing him to fight even when at times he could barely lift his arm.  He clenched his teeth.  There was no way he was going to show him weakness.  He was not about to let Cao Pi know how much he was suffering at the moment.

The Battle at Han Zhong, as expected, was lost.  His current lack of endurance and incapability to fight for a long time had been a hindrance to victory.  He was just too exhausted from all those fighting.  After all he was only human.  He barely had any sleep due to the rapid succession of attacks in his missions and the wounds he attained from a previous battle also slowed his progress, forcing him to fully depend upon his comrade to protect the area in his stead.  Lord Xiahou Yuan had fought fearlessly and valiantly against the enemy but bravery wasn't enough against hundreds of Shu soldiers.  They barely escaped when Han Zhong fell.

And now, he was back in He Fei Castle, back in his dark sleeping quarters, worn out and sore.  He must take advantage of the little sleep he could get for he knew that Cao Pi would once again send him to another mission the next day.

_The little bastard. . ._

As he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard the door slowly swing open.  All traces of sleep disappeared from his head as he stood up and stealthily moved to the wall, grabbing a small knife as he slowly inched his way toward the door.  The door opened only a fraction, just enough to allow a person to slip inside his room.  Jun Yi narrowed his eyes in the darkness and waited for the intruder to close the door behind him.

Ah, so the Cao brat had finally made a move, eh?  Sending an assassin to finish him off?

Jun Yi realized it was a woman who was sent to kill him when he snuck behind her and grabbed her throat, pointing the knife to her delicate neck.  He scoffed, "Now Cao Pi sends a woman to do his dirty job for him---"  He stopped when he recognized the woman's gasp of surprise and her familiar feminine scent, the scent he had dreamt of and longed for months.  "Ji. . ." His weapon clattered on the floor when he dropped it.  Ji turned around to face him, and he pulled her roughly toward him, burying his face in her fragrant hair.  "By the deity, it's been so long.  I was so worried about you.  How are you faring?"

"Not so well," Zhen Ji admitted, emotions clouding her voice as she embraced him back just as tightly.  "I was so afraid for you."

"You need not be," He assured her and drew her back to see for himself if she looked well, "I'm all right."  Zhen Ji, he saw, looked as exquisite as ever yet her eyes spoke volumes of misery and pain though not a single trace of suffering could be found in her outward appearance.  And he perfectly understood why.  She had learned that appearances should be kept up to conceal what was truly inside her.  Zhang He marveled at how she expertly carried herself and thought that both of them were indeed two of a kind.  They had both kept up appearances for the entire world to see yet they skillfully hid their true selves behind beautiful masks.

And somehow, beyond those years of pretenses, behind the façades of the unfeeling doll and the eccentric general, they had found each other.

"I was so worried about you," Ji confessed as she looked warily back at him, "that I had to see for myself how you were doing.  I knew it was dangerous but. . ."  She shrugged and looked away from him.  Jun Yi wanted to tell her off, to lecture her of the danger she risked just to see him.  He wanted to be angry at her for not thinking of her own safety.  But he didn't.  He just pulled her back to him and kissed her.

After a while, he drew back and smiled at her, "A servant loitering around at this hour would be very suspicious," he said, looking pointedly at her clothes.  She was garbed in servant's clothing and he easily surmised that she snuck out of her room after rendering a servant unconscious and putting on her work clothes, thinking that walking around as a servant would raise no suspicion in the soldiers of the castle.  "Your maidservant would sooner or later wake up," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "You have to go back before she realizes what's going on."

"I understand," Ji replied and stepped back, longingly looking him over once again before they parted.  "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"I shall come back here to see you in the future."

Zhang He shook his head, "It's too dangerous for you.  I will come and see you."

"But you are prohibited to even come near my room."

"I'll think of something," he promised, closing the gap between them and kissing her once again.  It would be a long time before he could see her again and for now, he would cherish this little moment they had together until the next time they meet.  Out of breath, they parted.  Zhang He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, "It pains me to say this but we must part ways once again."

"Yes," Ji agreed, her hold on him tightening.  And then she released him, "I shall await our next meeting."

"So will I," he said and led her to the door.  "I apologize I could not take you back to your room.  Cao Pi would have my head."

"I will be all right," she assured him.

He nodded, "I know.  You've always been strong."  He smiled and gave her one last kiss, "Take care now.  And have a pleasant night."

* * *

The new Wei strategist Sima Yi could smell a trap some miles away.  He watched Wei Yan's and the Shu soldiers' tactical retreat as they scrambled down the Mu Men Pass in Mt. Qi.  He was sure that this was another clever ploy by his archrival Zhuge Liang; retreat to a more strategically advantageous position and lie in wait for an ambush.

But something was not right with this tactic, Sima Yi thought.  He could easily order his men to pursue the enemy but the first wave he sent had not yet reported their progress.  Had they been defeated already?  That many archers?

"It's a trap," Sima Yi turned to his left when his comrade spoke beside him.  Zhang He stood tall and motionless as he watched the masked Wei Yan until he disappeared from his view.

"I know," Sima Yi agreed and shifted his dark gaze back to the retreating Shu.  "The quick-tempered Wei Yan would not normally run away from battle given his strength and skill."

Zhang He did not bother answering.  His claws sharp and thirsty for blood, he jumped from the ledge where Sima Yi stood and chased after Wei Yan before it was too late.  He must end this now.  For another encounter would rise from this and the battles would repeat themselves over and over, just a series of wins and losses.  War was a harsh, deadly cycle.  And it would go on until one side proved to be the ultimate victor.

"Don't do it, Zhang He!" Sima Yi shouted after the fast disappearing lithe warrior, "It's a trap and you know it!"  But Jun Yi remained deaf to Sima Yi's orders as he continued to pursue the masked warrior.  He saw Shu's retreat as an opportunity to tip the scales to their favor.  And this would undoubtedly quicken the fight.

It did not occur to him that he was being impatient and careless.  All he wanted was to end the battle.

He saw the Shu archers crouching behind bushes, lying in wait for an ambush, before they saw him.  He silently moved toward their hiding place and zeroed in for a surprise attack.  The hunters had now become the hunted as Zhang He continued to strike with his iron claws.  After finishing the first wave of enemy archers, he moved to the next and defeated them and then to another.  He saw Wei Yan's retreating form in the corner of his eyes and quickly turned to pursue him.

Arrows wheezed pass him as he barely dodged the attacks of swordfighters.  Archers were mostly the ones who lay in wait for the ambush while spear and sword wielders attacked him directly.  He continued on to his dance of death until most of his enemies had fallen.  He attacked enemy soldiers while keeping an eye on Wei Yan.  It was a long fight and he started to feel his speed and strength diminishing due to the hundreds of soldiers who met him.  Still, he continued on his pursuit.

When he spotted Wei archers positioning themselves behind bushes, he breathed a sigh of relief.  Finally, allied forces had arrived to back him up.

The battle in the Mu Men Pass can be won.

All of a sudden, he felt an acute pain on his left shoulder.  He looked down at his fast numbing joint and saw a sharp bloody point of an arrow protruding out of his body.  An arrow was shot from behind him and the pain that came after it felt like fire.  He felt another sharp pain on his right leg.  And then on his left.  He quickly turned around and the next arrow was shot straight to his stomach.  His body buckled against the pain as a series of arrows continued to rain on him.

It was impossible, he thought.  How were the Shu archers able to have to clear shot at him?

He looked up and what he saw made his gut clench in fury.  The Wei archers, his _allies_, were aiming their bows straight at him while Cao Pi stood not far away, watching everything with a detached expression on his face.

* * *

A soft rap on her window roused Zhen Ji up from her afternoon nap.  She sat up from her bed and looked outside her window, only to see Zhang He's grinning face peering at her.  He signaled to her to open her window and Ji quickly stood up and complied

"If you do nothing but eat and sleep, Ji, you'll get fat in no time," was Zhang He's playful greeting as she opened her window.  He leaned on the window sill and smiled at her.  He was standing on a high, sturdy branch of his favorite elm tree that conveniently stood outside her window.

Zhen Ji dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand, making a face as she did so.  She held on to the iron bars that separated them and smiled at him, "It's good to see you again."

"I told you I'd come back and see you, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I'm glad that you did," Ji replied.  She leaned her head on the bars and Zhang He gladly took in the invitation.  Their lips met in a gentle kiss.  Ji felt that the kiss was a little different than the ones she had before, it spoke of sadness and of goodbye.  Ji wondered about it as they parted and looked at him in confusion when he drew back.  He merely smiled back at her.

"I came here to tell you something, by the way."

"Oh?" Ji raised her eyebrows, "And here I thought you came here just to tell me that I was getting fat."

"I already did that, didn't I?" Zhang He appeared thoughtful then he looked back at her and grinned, "I just wanted to see you before I leave, I guess."

"Come to think of it," Ji replied as she rested her hands on the sill, "weren't you supposed to be in a mission today?  I heard from the servants that Cao Pi sent you out again.  To Mt. Qi this time."

Zhang He waved a dismissive hand, "Let Sima Yi worry about that.  Besides, he has proven his worth as a dependable Wei warrior.  All would be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ji was doubtful.

"I'll catch up with them soon," Zhang He shrugged, "I'd rather savor this moment with you."

"I just hope Cao Pi won't know that you've been here to see me," Ji continued worriedly, "Else he would become furious and would raise up a ruckus that you---"

"I love you," the words were said so suddenly and so casually that Zhen Ji blinked in surprise.  Had she heard right?  The words she had so longed to hear were finally said.  Jun Yi, _her_ Jun Yi, had confessed to her?  She shook her head.

No, she must have been dreaming. . .

Laughing, Zhang He took advantage of her stunned silence and reached out to pull her back to him in a tight embrace.  He rested his right cheek against her left and remained close despite the bars that separated them.  He repeated what he said earlier with a firmer and more insistent voice, compelling her to believe him.

And she finally did.

The tears came later.  Zhang He felt the moisture on her face and drew back.  He smiled as he wiped them away, "By the deity, I insult and hurt you with words, you answer back in anger.  And now that I bare myself to you, you cry," he kissed her tearstained cheeks, "When will you ever be predictable?"

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" Zhen Ji replied, aghast at her own reaction.  She had never cried before, no matter how much she suffered in the hands of other people.  Because for her, crying was a sign of weakness.  But now, she felt her emotions pour out of her like a gushing river, uncontrollable yet curiously, she left free, as if the large doors that locked her before suddenly opened.

"I want you to remain strong, Ji.  Whatever happens, remain strong for me."

"W-What?" Zhen Ji asked in confusion as tears continued to run down her cheeks.  Zhang He didn't answer as he ran a finger across a cheek and wiped her tears off.

"Hush now, you're ruining my armor," Zhang He teased as she pulled away from him.

She apologized laughingly despite her tears and shot back at him, "That's for catching me off guard, you great brute!"

"Now what did I do?" He asked in mock exasperation and rolled his eyes.

Just as she was about to answer back in kind, the door to her bedroom suddenly opened.  Zhen Ji quickly whirled around to face whoever intruded in her privacy and quickly moved to block Zhang He by the window.  When she realized that it was just the maidservant who entered, she turned back to Zhang He to tell him that it was all right, to let him know that the maidservant can be trusted and that she had decided she would rely on her from then on.

But he was gone.

Zhen Ji quickly leaned on her window, finding Zhang He back safely on the ground.  He looked up, smiled and waved goodbye at her.  Zhen Ji waved back and watched until He disappeared from her view.

"My lady?" the servant called meekly from behind her.  Zhen Ji turned around to find her standing by the doorway, her hands locked tightly before her, her eyes refusing to look at her.  Ji stepped away from the window and slowly approached her, wondering what could have upset her.  When she neared the servant, Ji realized that she was crying.

Sudden and unexplainable apprehension creeping up her spine, Ji asked quietly, a tinge of fear staining her voice, "W-What's wrong?"

"My lady," the servant almost choked with her tears, "we have recently received a report from our army in Mu Men Pass."  Tears rolled out of her already swollen red eyes, "Lord Zhang He died in an enemy ambush this morning."


End file.
